Iniciativa de Defensa Europea
by Protectorius
Summary: Surgió un problema: dioses de antiguas religiones, monstruos verdes por el mundo, alienigenas del espacio exterior, ciudades destrozadas... Sucesos cada vez más extraños e increibles sucedian por todo el planeta, y un grupo surgio para enfrentarles... Los Vengadores. Pero este grupo no era todo poderoso, por lo que la Union Europea decidio crear su propio equipo... Los Protectores.
1. Prologo

Marvel no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, el grandísimo Stan Lee junto a los co creadores del resto de personajes que aparecerán o se mencionarán.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

…..

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por todos los miembros de esta cuenta, por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

…..

Prólogo:

 **'INICIATIVA DE DEFENSA EUROPEA'**

...

Había pasado dos días desde el ataque de los Chitauri a la ciudad de New York. La ciudad estadounidense había necesitado unos millones de dólares para poder reparar todo el daño que había sufrido con la invasión.

Aquel día, el mundo cambió de un modo que jamás había experimentado. Muchas dudas surgieron en las mentes de la inmensa mayoría de la población de la Tierra, y no era para menos: alienígenas, Dioses de antiguas religiones, monstruos enormes, agujeros de gusano, súper héroes.

Pero todo aquello había dado paso a algo que muchos calificaron de maravilloso…, los Vengadores, los defensores del planeta Tierra. La confianza que se había puesto en ellos luego de la tan renombrada Batalla de New York no fue más que el principio de numerosos cambios a nivel global.

Los Estados Unidos se vanagloriaron de tener aquel equipo, aunque este en verdad no estaba bajo las órdenes de nadie. Ni siquiera de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero aquello no les importó. Claro que había un problema. A pesar de ser tan poderosos como para poder repeler una invasión de alienígenas, los Vengadores no eran omnipotentes, ni omniscientes, y mucho menos omnipresentes, por lo que la inseguridad volvió a aumentar, y es por eso que muchas organizaciones y gobiernos crearon sus propias iniciativas para poder tener grupos de súper héroes que les protegieran del día a día, no de grandes eventos como ese.

La Unión Europea fue la primera en crear su propia Iniciativa. La Unión había experimentado muchas cosas en su historia, había superado grandes retos, y muestra de ello era su moneda, la libre circulación de europeos, el mercado único, el fondo de solidaridad, etc., pero había dos cosas muy importantes que fueron las que dieron lugar a la Iniciativa de Defensa Europea…, el Eurocuerpo y la Agencia Europea de Defensa.

Pero la Unión no era estúpida, pues sabía lo que ello implicaba, y es por eso que decidieron ponerse en contacto con S.H.I.E.L.D., más precisamente con cierto tipo con parche en su ojo.

XXXXX

En el Triskelion, el representante de la Unión Europea para la Iniciativa se encontraba en una importante reunión con Nick Fury. Jules Janssens era un reconocido militar belga que había servido en el ejército durante cincuenta años, desde los dieciocho. Ahora, a sus sesenta y ocho años, la Unión le había puesto al mando de la Iniciativa, y lo primero que hico el señor Janssens fue dejar en claro con quienes debían mantener contacto amistoso: S.H.I.E.L.D. y el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad. El primero porque era la principal fuente de información mundial, no pasaba nada sin que esos espías lo supieran. En cuanto al segundo, siempre era mejor tener de aliados a gente como esa.

\- Director Fury, muchas gracias por recibirme.

Apoyándose en su bastón, el ex militar y ahora Director de la Defensa Europea estiró su mano hacia Fury, quien la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer, señor Janssens. Por favor, siéntese.

El belga se sentó frente al Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. mientras dejaba un grueso dosier sobre la mesa. Fury estiró su mano, agarrando el dosier, abriéndolo y comenzando su lectura con calma, sin perder el más mínimo detalle.

-No me sorprendería que supiera ya acerca de nuestra Iniciativa, Director Fury.

-Tiene razón. Lo que me sorprende es que usted haya venido hasta acá. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere de S.H.I.E.L.D. y el Consejo Mundial?

Fury no apartó su ojo de las hojas llenas de texto y fotografías, pero aun así se mantenía muy atento a las palabras del belga.

-No creo que tarde mucho en averiguarlo, pero tampoco voy a ocultarlo. Como sabe, esta Iniciativa es de carácter europeo, así como en otras partes del mundo lo estarán haciendo. Verá, puede que este cuerpo sea para la defensa de los países europeos, pues todos sabemos que los Vengadores no pueden estar en todas partes, y hay peligros mucho más pequeños que una invasión extraterrestre. Lo que queremos es ser aliados de S.H.I.E.L.D., simple y llanamente.

-Intercambio de información.

-Es exactamente eso, señor Fury. Los mayores peligros para el planeta son cosa de los Vengadores, pero los peligros más pequeños son cosa nuestra. Además, que la mitad de los Vengadores sean estadounidenses no es algo que de demasiada confianza al resto de países.

Janssens guardó silencio mientras esperaba a que Fury finalizara de leer las hojas del dosier. Una vez hubo finalizado, el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. dejó el archivo sobre la mesa, relajando su postura al igual que el Director de la Defensa Europea.

-Estoy de acuerdo en una alianza entre S.H.I.E.L.D. y la Defensa Europea. ¿Necesitarán algo además de información?

El belga sonrió ladinamente.

-No soy tonto, Director Fury. Sé que no compartirán información clasificada con nosotros, y nosotros obviamente haremos lo mimos. Y con la tecnología es similar. Pero no tenemos problema con eso, pues tenemos nuestros propios recursos. Con intercambiar información sobre posibles amenazas, estaremos más que conformes, y una cooperación en caso de tener que actuar.

-Bien, si eso es todo, no veo inconveniente.

-Muchas gracias, Director Fury.

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y estrecharon sus manos.

La Defensa Europea no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

Buscamos colaboradores para este proyecto, no solo para aportar personajes (nada de OP), sino también para escribir y compartir ideas, nada de dejar un personaje y olvidarse de él para que trabaje otro. Si alguno está interesado/a, que se ponga en contacto con nosotros (o este perfil o el de sus integrantes) por mensaje privado.


	2. El mago

Marvel no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, el grandísimo Stan Lee junto a los co-creadores del resto de personajes que aparecerán o se mencionarán.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

 **…..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por** **todos los miembros de esta cuenta,** **por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 1:

 **' _El mago'_**

 **…..**

Las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control. Los espías europeos habían averiguado la información clasificada del ejército de los Estados Unidos sobre Bruce Banner…, sobre Hulk, los incidentes que el gigante esmeralda cometía por el mundo cuando se cabreaba. Luego llegó Iron Man, el nombre del superhéroe que había surgido en Malibú, y luego el incidente en un poblado estadounidense por un tipo rubio con un martillo, una especie de robot que "escupía fuego" y otros tipos vestidos con extrañas ropas…, y por último, pero no menos importante, el incidente de Hulk en Harlem contra otra criatura extraña a la que llamaron Abominación.

Muchos sucesos en los últimos años comenzaban a preocupar a los gobiernos mundiales. ¿Quién decía que situaciones como esa no pasarían en sus respectivos países? Aquello llevó a los líderes de la Unión Europea a reunirse de emergencia en Bruselas para debatir sobre aquello.

…..

 _Bruselas — Bélgica_

…..

Los líderes de gobierno de los veintiocho países miembros de la organización europea se encontraban en uno de los edificios del Barrio Europeo de Bruselas, la zona que acoge la mayoría de las instituciones de la Unión Europea. Estaban reunidos en una gran sala, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda de caoba. Todos miraban preocupados los documentos que tenían encima de la mesa, donde se veían imágenes de la destrucción causada por el monstruo verde conocido como Hulk. El presidente ruso, Vladímir Putin, fue el primero en intervenir.

—No podemos negar que estos recientes hechos son preocupantes —Murmuró en inglés evidenciando su marcado acento—. Si Estados Unidos quisiera atacarnos, no podríamos defendernos. Sería el fin de nuestra sociedad como la conocemos. Necesitamos crear nuevas armas con las que defendernos —Sugirió—. O nuestro propio monstruo.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea —Desaconsejó el presidente austríaco Heinz Fischer—. Fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones a la hora de dar vida a Hulk, se les ha ido de las manos. ¿Cómo podríamos condenarnos a nosotros mismos de esta forma? Jugar a ser dioses siempre trae consecuencias.

—Coincido con él —La presidenta alemana, Angela Merkel, tomó la palabra—. El peligro no es solo que surja un ser como Hulk, un ser que no puede ser detenido por el ejército, sino con un poder capaz de destruir un barrio entero, o aún peor. El problema es tener a gente como Tony Stark y no poder controlarlos. Piensen, compañeros, ¿quieren acaso un Tony Stark o un Hulk en nuestros países? No negaré que los actos de Iron Man han traído paz a parte del mundo, pero es incontrolable. ¿Es un precio dispuesto a pagar? ¿Poner nuestras manos en alguien como Tony Stark o Bruce Banner? Yo creo que no.

— ¿Qué es lo que sugiere hacer? —La pregunta del Nicolas Sarkozy era la que rondaba la cabeza de todos los líderes Europeos.

Merkel cruzó sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en ellas, pensativa. Pero, a pesar que la gran mayoría centraba su atención en la alemana, todos pensaban también en una solución para aquel problema. No era tarea fácil, pues que ellos supieran, no había en Europa un Tony Stark o Bruce Banner. No tenían un ingeniero capaz de crear armaduras como la de Iron Man, ni tenían a un experto en radiación gamma como Bruce Banner, capaz de transformarse en un gigante verde muy cabreado. Pero ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión…, que ellos no tenían ese conocimiento. ¿Y sí quizás había alguien con habilidades semejantes? Pero tampoco era tan fácil el llegar y ponerlos al servicio de la organización. No era conveniente enojar a alguien así. Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

—Tengo una sugerencia —La voz del primer ministro noruego Jens Stoltenberg sacó al resto de sus pensamientos—. En verdad dudo que ninguno de nuestros gobiernos tengan información sobre individuos con capacidades especiales, de verdad lo dudo. Por lo que creo que podríamos crear un pequeño grupo. Un grupo que esté bajo el liderazgo de la Unión, que actúe para defender a Europa de grandes peligros que nuestros ejércitos no puedan enfrentar. Claramente primero habrá que buscar a la gente adecuada para ello y ver si realmente podrían trabajar juntos por un bien mayor, proteger nuestros países, a nuestra población.

Traian Băsescu frunció los labios ante la primera parte del discurso de Stoltenberg, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar algún comentario que podría desencadenar una guerra tal y como iban las cosas. Era de conocimiento común que el antaño héroe nacional de Valaquia era un tanto infame por su supuesto vampirismo y por su crueldad. Su gente sabía la verdad, el Conde era un vampiro, uno poderoso y sanguinario. Uno que no podía ser controlado, uno que controlaba a su país con puño de hierro aunque ninguno de los miembros de la Unión lo supiera. Temía que la historia se repitiera, que le dieran poder e información a personas aparentemente fieles a sus principios para que luego los traicionaran y pusieran al mundo bajo su mando. Si un solo hombre había subyugado un país entero e inspiraba terror en los aledaños, un equipo sincronizado... le dio un escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

—Es una propuesta bastante compleja, señor Stoltenberg —Añadió Băsescu buscando una forma de expresarse sin tener que delatar el porqué de su resistencia—. Comprendo que es necesaria una salvaguarda, pero no es muy arrogante admitir el que los Estados son incapaces de controlar a sus experimentos, arriesgándose a un desastre de proporciones épicas sin limitarse a su territorio, entonces ¿Que nos garantiza que nosotros si seremos capaces de controlar un equipo semejante?

— ¿Pero qué otra opción tenemos? —Protestó Putin.

Băsescu frunció el ceño pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. Putin tenía razón, no había muchas opciones. Aunque no era muy religioso, rezó a Dios porque eso no terminara en una masacre.

—Aunque es una medida arriesgada, señor Stoltenberg —Señaló el primer ministro británico David Cameron—. S.H.I.E.L.D. podría tener esa misma idea y estar reclutando un grupo como lo tenemos planeado nosotros. ¿Cree usted que no se enterarán de esto? ¿Qué cree que haría el Director Fury cuando se entere de esto?

—Es por eso que esto debe quedar entre nosotros y aquel a quien encargaremos la búsqueda y estudio de individuos capaces para formar el equipo. Si esto se filtra, todo podría irse por el sumidero.

— ¿Y a quién tiene pensado usted poner a cargo de este proyecto? Debe ser alguien que entienda, debe ser un líder capaz y tener experiencia.

—Tengo a un hombre, el General de Ejército Jules Janssens. Tiene más de sesenta años, pero es un líder capaz —El primer ministro belga, Yves Leterme, se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre— ¿Diría usted que está cualificado, señor Leterme?

Todas las miradas se centraron ahora en el belga, quien recobró la compostura luego de mostrar su sorpresa por las palabras del noruego.

—Así es, pero me sorprende que usted le conozca. Pero así es, es uno de los mejores militares modernos que mi país ha tenido el honor de tener. Yo le propongo como candidato para liderar esta iniciativa.

Pero la cosa no fue tan fácil como uno pensaría. Muchos países propusieron a grandes militares propios por lo que la reunión se alargó durante varios días, pues cada representante europeo llevó documentación sobre sus propuestas, las cuales debían ser bien estudiadas. Al final, el primer candidato fue el elegido por mayoría, una mayoría increíblemente ajustada. Era lo bastante carismático para con suerte convencerlos de ayudar, y no se amilanaría ante ellos; el que no tuviera antecedentes tan dudosos le daba muchos puntos a favor.

—Entonces está decidido. El General de Ejército Janssens será el director de esta iniciativa —El presidente de España, Mariano Rajoy, fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Por mayoría en la votación, el General de Ejército Janssens será el Director de está nuestra organización.

Las palabras de Angela Merkel fueron el punto y final a la elección del que sería el mandamás, que solo respondería ante ellos, de la organización de Defensa Europea. La cual a partir de ese momento comenzaría su creación propiamente dicha para que en el plazo de tiempo más corto posible tanto la base como el equipo estuvieran totalmente operativos para actuar.

XXXXX

Una vez que fue aprobada la Iniciativa de Defensa Europea, los líderes del Eurogrupo designaron un edificio para los trabajadores de la Iniciativa mientras se construía un edificio moderno y actualizado que serviría como verdadera base una vez estuviera finalizado. Mientras tanto, la D.E. usaría otro edificio para realizar sus actividades mientras esperaban la finalización de la base.

El edificio se encontraba en el Barrio Europeo de Bélgica, no muy lejos de los edificios principales donde se reunían los políticos para diversas reuniones del Eurogrupo. El edificio no era tan asombroso como el Triskelion de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero cumplía con las funciones que debía tener para manejar la Defensa Europea. Jules Janssens entró en la sala principal del edificio, la cual estaba hasta el tope con personas de todos los países, etnias, religiones, edades e ideologías. Él, como persona desconfiada por naturaleza, había escogido a todos y cada uno de los miembros de logística a conciencia, de hecho había trabajado con todos ellos en una ocasión u otra.

—Se preguntarán porque sus anteriores asignaciones pasaron a segundo plano. Olvídenlas, ya no son importantes. Su misión actual será recabar información. No me importa si la sacan de internet, periódicos, diarios, incluso si matan a alguien para obtenerla, aunque espero que no llegue ese caso. Necesito esa información a la mayor brevedad posible.

Inga Johanssen, una chica de unos veinticinco años y con una imagen demasiado carente de profesionalismo, hizo una burbuja con el chicle que masticaba. Una vez explotó atrajo la atención de los demás.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas exactamente?

—Quiero que encuentren individuos con capacidades no humanas, personas con capacidades que escapen a la media —Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes.

— ¿Nos está diciendo que busquemos a un Hulk o Iron Man? —Preguntó extrañado una persona al fondo de la sala, un militar especializado en operaciones en territorio hostil, pero misógino como pocos, llamado Marcus Bell.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Y cómo planeas que lo hagamos? Hombres así no dejarían cabos sueltos.

—Siempre hay pistas escondidas —Señaló Inga, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos—Para empezar, esos hombres y mujeres —Remarcó esto último— suelen buscar aceptación o reconocimiento. Además, en algún punto habrán cometido errores, no creo que se nazca sabiendo controlar tus habilidades especiales. Tú eres la única excepción, Marcus, un gilipollas por naturaleza —Varias risas resonaron por toda la zona, divertidos de cómo Inga había insultado al militar.

Eso fue suficiente para que Marcus perdiera los papeles y comenzara a recriminarle a Jules que lo obligara a trabajar con semejante incompetente en lugar de con soldados adiestrados que pudieran funcionar mucho mejor, además de añadir que el trabajo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Basta! —Chilló el Director ya bastante cabreado— Sois profesionales, ¿O no? pues empezad a demostrarlo, no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de estar aguantando y solucionando cada gilipollez de pelea que tengáis entre vosotros por diferencia de ideas u opiniones. Aquí todos sois adultos y vais a tener que trabajar codo con codo, así que ya podéis ir buscando la solución a vuestros roces, porque como llegue a cansarme os saco a patadas de aquí y os aseguro que no volveréis a trabajar en algo semejante en vuestra vida.

Muchos callaron al instante y tragaron saliva, pues aquel era un trabajo inigualable por varios motivos: primero y principal, muy buen sueldo; segundo, iban a trabajar para una organización que iba a estar a la vanguardia en Europa; tercero, también trabajarían con seres con capacidades para nada humanas, y el entusiasmo por trabajar con un Tony Stark era sin duda algo que cualquiera desearía.

La siguiente hora fue una oleada de sugerencias y críticas con las que Jules Janssens casi quedó sin tímpanos. Un equipo así podría ser efectivo para dar soporte a la Iniciativa de Defensa Europea, pero seguramente lo iban a dejar calvo.

Todos salieron, salvo Inga y Mila Blomkvist, una chica adorable y muy tímida que tenía un IQ que lo aterrorizaba en el mejor de los casos. Mila parecía querer decir algo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, Jules suspiró y se dispuso a esperar. Inga, impaciente, le dio un codazo para que lo dijera.

—Creo que podríamos empezar con reportes de sucesos extraños y confirmar su fiabilidad, rumores, leyendas urbanas, suelen tener cierto grado de veracidad —susurró la joven un tanto avergonzada.

Jules pensó seriamente en su idea. Solía buscar fuentes más confiables, pero dado lo bizarro de la situación, lo mejor sería tomar medidas algo menos habituales. Le sonrió a la chica y le agradeció la sugerencia, además les asignó a ambas la tarea de investigar ese enfoque.

Vio a las chicas salir y a Mila susurrarle cosas a una aparentemente inexpresiva Inga. Jules sonrió, había días en los que se sentía demasiado anciano, pero había otros como ese que lo hacían sentir como el jovencito que se enlistó en el ejército con la ambición de cambiar al mundo. El presidir la Iniciativa le había dado mucha emoción a su vida… ¡Como amaba su trabajo!

XXXXX

Inga y Mila decidieron trabajar juntas para recabar toda la información posible en la península ibérica, por aquel momento. Los grupos se dividieron en el territorio europeo por zonas para abarcar más terreno y así evitar que demasiada gente trabajara en los mismos casos, aunque también miraban en otros continentes en busca de más ciudadanos europeos, aunque fuera con doble nacionalidad.

Tras una intensa búsqueda, recopilaron miles de las leyendas que habían recorrido Europa a lo largo de los años. También recolectaron testimonios de personas que supuestamente habían detectado cosas raras en su día a día, como una mujer que aseguraba que su vecino era un extraterrestre porque nunca lo veía salir a tirar la basura. No tardaron en descubrir que el susodicho simplemente tenía el síndrome de Diógenes, y que la mujer sólo había querido llamar la atención. También investigaron a fondo a todos los posibles adivinos que aparecían en programas de televisión nocturna afirmando saber el futuro, aunque la gran mayoría de ellos resultaron ser un fraude. De esta manera, candidato tras candidato fue siendo descartado, hasta que la lista se redujo considerablemente.

Cuando ya habían catalogado qué testimonios eran falsos y cuales aún permanecían en duda, decidieron pasar al trabajo de campo. Entre los candidatos posibles destacaban personas que podían aguantar bajo el agua varios minutos más de lo normal, supuestos vampiros, hombres lobo, dioses renacidos, magos, brujas, personas con poderes pirotécnicos, soldados con fuerza y agilidad superiores al promedio, personas que hablan con espíritus o incluso niños con capacidades telepáticas…, sin duda era como una tienda de individuos con habilidades especiales…, y sólo faltaba comprobar cuál de todos ellos eran en verdad seres peculiares, por no decir la palabra raros.

—Esto es una mierda —Masculló Inga mientras creaba otra bola con su chicle—. Odio a la gente que le gusta mentir solo para tener su momento de protagonismo. ¡Nos han hecho perder días y semanas de trabajo! ¡Incluso un par de meses, maldita sea! Ojalá les de diarrea a cada uno.

—Bueno, ese es nuestro trabajo —Mila sonrió levemente mientras observaba a todos lados.

Ambas se encontraban en una cafetería de un pueblo español. Habían escuchado sobre un muchacho bastante joven que realizaba pequeños espectáculos de "Magia", usando ilusiones y una serie de círculos que brillaban y parecían arder. El sol de otoño era bastante agradable, aunque seguía haciendo demasiado calor, algo muy habitual en el país del sur de Europa, pero ellas no estaban acostumbradas a eso.

—Oye Inga, ¿en serio crees que existan esos seres?

— ¿Qué seres?

Inga escuchó atentamente la respuesta de su compañera mientras se sacaba el chicle de la boca y daba un trago a su refresco, frunciendo el ceño al ver el café de su compañera. Hacía demasiado calor para un maldito café.

—Pues ya sabes: vampiros, licántropos, hijos de dioses mitológicos y parecidos.

Le avergonzaba hablar de eso, pues ella aún creía que eran seres de los mitos y las leyendas, que era imposible que existieran. Inga dejó de sorber y volvió a meter su chicle en su boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad? —Mila se sonrojó ante la acusatoria mirada de su compañera— Conocemos la existencia de un tío capaz de crear una armadura con un poder increíble, y también sabemos que existe un tipo muy listo que cuando se enfada se convierte en un gigante verde. Y no podemos olvidar lo que pasó en ese pueblo del desierto de los ., ya sabes, sobre los extraterrestres, el tipo rubio del martillo.

—Sí, recuerdo a quienes te refieres.

—La doctora Foster dijo que era el dios vikingo Thor. Si no supiera lo que sé, admito que me hubiera reído al escucharlo. Así que, sabiendo todo eso, ¿cómo es posible que sigas dudando de su posible existencia?

—Es que…, vampiros y hombres lobo… Suena tan a película de Hollywood…

—Nuestros antepasados convivieron con ellos, hasta que, con el avance de la ciencia y su ocultación, los acabamos convirtiendo en fantasía. La verdad es que me gustaría encontrarme con uno.

Mila se asombró por las palabras de Inga.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué piensas hacer si te atacan? Digo, si en verdad existen y sus capacidades se parecen en algo a las películas o leyendas… ¡no tendrías oportunidad de huir!

—Por eso siempre estoy preparada.

Con una sonrisa mordaz, Inga señaló su bolso, pero Mila prefirió no preguntar. Terminaron de beberse sus respectivas bebidas, pagaron la cuenta y procedieron a investigar a ese supuesto ilusionista.

Sabían que el muchacho actuaba habitualmente en un pequeño bar en el que se realizaban espectáculos nocturnos, así que decidieron preguntarle al dueño, un hombre malhumorado llamado Carlos Castro, para ver qué datos podría darles sobre el susodicho. Este no quiso dar grandes detalles, temiendo que le arrebataran su mejor espectáculo, así que simplemente les indicó que el ilusionista actuaría esa noche en un nuevo número de magia especial, y que estaban invitadas a asistir siempre y cuando no molestaran.

Esa noche Inga y Mila llegaron al local un poco más temprano de la hora a la que en teoría empezaba el espectáculo. El lugar era amplio, con un gran escenario situado en la parte izquierda y varias mesas esparcidas por todo el lugar para los visitantes. Unas escalerillas daban a una planta superior, desde la que podía verse el escenario a través de una barandilla. Ellas se sentaron lo más cerca que pudieron del escenario, tratando de no perderse nada y poder apreciar por sí mismas qué clase de trucos de magia utilizaba.

— ¿Qué crees que nos encontremos aquí? —Preguntó Mila, mirando temerosa a un lado y a otro— ¿Otro farsante o nuestro primer recluta?

—Posiblemente otro mentiroso, pero vamos a disfrutar —Sonrió Inga— ¿Quieres algo de beber? Sería sospechoso no pedir nada.

—Estamos trabajando, no deberíamos beber alcohol.

Inga se encogió de hombros, y no pudiendo importarle menos los consejos de su amiga, fue hasta la barra para pedir un martini con hielo para ella y una coca cola para Mila. Una vez de nuevo en su mesa, luego de tener algún que otro problema para poder pedir las bebidas por no saber el idioma local, fue consciente de que había una mirada fija en ellas: el dueño del local, que las observaba desde la barra. Posiblemente estaba vigilando que no hicieran nada raro y que no le arrebataran al ilusionista.

—Creo que ese idiota nos tiene miedo —Dijo Inga, señalando sutilmente hacia el lugar desde donde las observaba— Y eso me gusta. Teme que descubramos algo.

—Podríamos estar ante el primer caso real —Murmuró Mila, ligeramente emocionada— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? El trabajo habría valido la pena.

—Y callaríamos la boca al gilipollas de Bell.

Entrechocaron sus copas, disfrutando del momento. No mucho después las luces del local comenzaron a perder intensidad al tiempo que dos pequeños focos aumentaban levemente la iluminación del escenario. Para aquellos que ya habían ido a aquel lugar y habían visto con anterioridad a ese ilusionista, el motivo de que el alumbrado bajara tanto su intensidad no era sino algo maravilloso para poder disfrutar mejor del espectáculo. Después de todo, era bien conocido entre los viejos espectadores que aquel muchacho no necesitaba luz, sino que él la creaba.

Pequeños aplausos y silbidos comenzaron a escucharse en el local, aumentando al tiempo que el joven ilusionista aparecía. Inga y Mila se miraron de reojo y asintieron. Aquel muchacho era sobre el que habían investigado: metro ochenta, constitución normal, piel ligeramente morena, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos castaño-verdosos y gafas.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero no supieron si fue efecto de la poca luz o es que estaba avergonzado. También se mostraba muy reacio a acercarse demasiado a la gente, por lo que intentaba mantenerse en el centro del escenario, o quizás incluso un poco más atrás.

—B-buenas noches. G-gracias por venir a verme otra vez. Veo muchas caras viejas, y algunas nuevas. Eso quiere decir que este pequeño espectáculo gusta. Me alegra saberlo. Dado que tengo tiempo limitado, no hablaré más. Espero sigáis disfrutando de mis pequeños trucos.

La mirada del joven se desvió hasta la del dueño del local, quien se la devolvió. Ambos asintieron y las luces se apagaron un poco, pero lo suficiente como para ver la silueta del joven ilusionista. Era algo típico en su espectáculo, primero bajar las luces y, una vez comenzara con sus trucos, ir subiéndolas poco a poco. Inga y Mila entrecerraron sus ojos para poder captar cualquier cosa. El que estuviera casi a oscuras dificultaba su trabajo, pues no eran capaces de apreciar si en verdad era Magia o si eran trucos de ilusionista.

Entonces el espectáculo comenzó.

El joven muchacho comenzó a mover sus manos y, para asombro de muchos, algo extraño comenzó a surgir en el aire, frente al joven. Al principio era un cuadrado, brillante y chispeante, como si fuera fuego ardiente pero que no quemaba. Luego surgió otro cuadrado, pero este estaba torcido, creando una figura a la que luego se sumó un círculo justo en medio. Aquella figura flotante brillaba lo suficiente como para que se pudiera ver algo del rostro del joven, quien sonreía levemente.

El extraño símbolo comenzó a alzarse en el aire al tiempo que comenzaba a girar a toda velocidad, cambiando de vertical a horizontal. Chispas se desprendían del símbolo en el techo del local, e instintivamente la gente se apartaba, pero los más viejos, en cuanto a ver el espectáculo se refiere, no se movían, pues sabían que esas chispan no quemaban.

Entonces el círculo estalló y las luces se encendieron de golpe, cegando a muchos. Inga y Mila también se vieron sorprendidas, pero parpadearon varias veces para no perderse nada. Pero el joven ya no estaba allí.

—Gracias jefe.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia la barra, donde el joven se encontraba bebiendo una botella de agua. Inga y Mila no pudieron evitar sorprendente. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí en tan poco tiempo? El lugar estaba abarrotado y, aun teniendo una puerta trasera que conectara con la barra, seguía siendo demasiado tiempo.

Entonces, de pronto, el muchacho volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez lo pudieron ver con total claridad. Hacía apenas un instante estaba en la barra y, ni llegando a un segundo después, se encontraba en el escenario. El muchacho estiró su mano, aun con la botella intacta, y entonces la soltó, pero la botella no cayó, pues un círculo brillante, bastante más pequeño que el anterior, estaba colocado debajo de la botella. El joven comenzó a mover su dedo y la botella fue destapándose poco a poco para asombro de los nuevos.

Luego pasó algo aún más asombroso…, el agua comenzó a salir de la botella como si de una serpiente se trataba. Apuntó con su mano hacia la barra, y su jefe tiró un vaso de vidrio sin dirección alguna. El muchacho hizo extraños gestos con sus manos y el vidrio quedó flotando justo encima del público para un momento después, "ordenar" a la serpiente de agua que se introdujera en el vaso. Una vez lleno, este comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta alguien del público, que lo recogió con cara de asombro.

Los vítores y aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, sonrojando aún más al joven muchacho.

—Vale, admito que son trucos muy buenos —Asintió Inga mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Pero quiero algo más. No podemos fiarnos solo porque sea el primero que parece decir la verdad.

—Si no les importa, ahora necesito un…, un voluntario— Pidió el ilusionista, mirando de nuevo a su jefe con nerviosismo—. Es un experimento nuevo en el que he estado trabajando: la hipnosis.

—Está pidiendo un voluntario— Tradujo Mila.

— ¡Preséntate, entonces!— Instó Inga—. ¡Venga, ya hay manos alzadas!

— ¿Por qué yo? No quiero hacerlo.

—Porque eres la que sabe español, venga.

Sin que Mila lo esperara, Inga la obligó a levantarse y a dar un paso adelante. Todas las miradas se centraron entonces en ella, y una serie de aplausos comenzaron a alentarla para que subiera al escenario. Una vez allí el ilusionista la instó a sentarse en una silla. Él parecía incluso más nervioso que ella, así que Mila se sintió peor aún, pero obedeció.

—Quiero que te quedes quieta y me mires fijamente a los ojos —Pidió, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

El ilusionista comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras, pero las decía en un tono tan bajo que era casi imposible escucharlas. Mila trató de seguirlas y entender qué decían, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas cayeron, y de repente su mente se quedó en negro. Ya no era ella la que estaba sobre el escenario, sino su cuerpo inerte, esperando recibir órdenes.

Desde la comodidad de su asiento, y dando un trago a su bebida, Inga lo observaba todo con suspicacia.

—Antes de pasar a las pruebas quiero que te levantes y me digas tu nombre.

—Me llamo Mila —Respondió la chica, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Inga soltó una pequeña risilla, pues le encantaba el acento extraño que tenía su amiga al hablar español.

—Bien, Mila. Gracias por haberte presentado voluntaria. Necesito que me digas algo, ¿confías en mí?

—No.

Su respuesta causó una serie de carcajadas entre el público, incluyendo a Inga, que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. El joven también se rio, pues no era extraño para él, pero era parte del espectáculo y tenía que hacer la pregunta.

—Lamento decirte, entonces, que tendrás que hacerlo —Indicó el ilusionista—. Cuéntame más cosas de ti, Mila. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo veinticuatro años.

— ¿Y qué tal tu familia? ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Tengo cinco hermanos pequeños: Leo, Noah, Charlie, Amanda y Daniel —Recitó uno a uno, recordándolos—. También están mis padres. Los extraño.

Inga frunció el ceño al lograr averiguar de lo que hablaban, reconociendo los nombres, sorprendiéndose ya que nunca había escuchado a Mila hablar de su familia con ningún extraño. Es más, ni siquiera ella sabía el nombre de todos sus hermanos.

— ¿Estás de vacaciones en España, Mila? Por tu acento podemos saber que eres extranjera.

—No, no estoy de vacaciones. He venido por trabajo.

—Eso es interesante… ¿Y en qué trabajas exactamente?

Algo pareció revolverse en la cabeza de Mila, como si su subconsciente sintiera que no debía decir la verdad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacerlo.

—La organización nos ha mandado buscarte.

El ilusionista frunció el ceño y enfocó su mirada en Inga, que aunque no lo había entendido del todo, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Mila había metido la pata. Maldijo por lo bajo, preparando su bolso por si era necesario intervenir. Sin embargo, tanto ella como el muchacho sabían que no era conveniente armar un espectáculo en esos momentos.

—Parece que la competencia quiere contratarme, entonces —Bromeó el joven de gafas, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Al ver a los espectadores reír Inga se relajó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia.

—Creo que ya han sido muchas preguntas por hoy —Dijo el mago, levantando un poco el rostro de Mila para volver a centrarse en sus ojos—. Vas a prestar atención a los asistentes entre el público y te darás cuenta de que tus hermanos han venido a verte. ¿Por qué no les das un abrazo?

Mila pegó un sobresalto antes de centrar su mirada en unos espectadores que había en la barra. De repente, como movida por un resorte, bajó del escenario y se acercó a ellos, envolviéndolos en un fuerte abrazo y comenzando a llorar. Acarició sus rostros con asombro y empezó a hablarles en su idioma natal, aunque ninguno de los presentes entendió nada.

Inga estuvo a punto de acercarse y pedir que se frenara aquello al ver a su amiga llorando, aunque por otra parte, quería ver qué más trucos tenía el ilusionista bajo la manga. Si le faltaba alguna prueba de que ese hombre era mago, la tenía ante sus ojos.

El mago chasqueó los dedos y Mila reaccionó, separándose de los extraños a los que había estado hablando y subiendo al escenario de nuevo.

—Ahora vas a volver a ser tú misma, pero no recordarás nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

Entonces él volvió a recitar de nuevo las mismas palabras de antes, provocando que Mila volviera a ser consciente por fin de quién era ella y que era lo que estaba haciendo. Por un momento la chica se sintió confusa, mirando a un lado y a otro hasta que dio con Inga y se sintió aliviada. Se sonrojó profundamente al sentir la mirada de los espectadores sobre ella y sobre el mago, que parecía igual de avergonzado.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Mila, puedes volver a sentarte. Gracias a todos por haber asistido al espectáculo, los esperamos la próxima noche —Hizo una reverencia y las luces comenzaron a encenderse de nuevo poco a poco, seguidas por unos pétalos dorados que cayeron sobre los espectadores.

Y con ese último acto, el espectáculo finalizó. Los aplausos y silbidos de aprobación estallaron al instante, sonrojando al joven ilusionista, quién salió pitando del escenario tratando de pasar desapercibido. Mila, ahora avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar mientras se dirigía de nuevo con su amiga, mantenía su cabeza gacha y el rostro sonrojado, intentando taparlo con una mano. Inga, por su parte, anotaba varias cosas en una libreta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba de reojo al jefe del local, quien a pesar de estar sirviendo bebidas no dejaba de mantener un ojo sobre ellas.

—De acuerdo, admito que eso es impresionante. Y sí, me atrevería a decir que eso es magia —Comentó Inga luego de que los aplausos se apagaran.

—Tú no ha sido hipnotizada —Murmuró Mila aún avergonzada—. Dime que no he dicho nada vergonzoso.

Inga sonrió maliciosamente, arrepentida por no haber grabado la actuación cuando había tenido oportunidad.

—Nada, todo muy normal —Bromeó—. Has contado que hemos venido a por él y casi nos convierte en ranas, pero todo bien. Y por cierto, no sabía que extrañabas tanto a tus hermanos. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? Has abrazado a unos desconocidos pensando que eran ellos.

Mila soltó un gemido de disgusto, tanto por haberlo estropeado todo como por el hecho de que seguramente acababa de hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida.

—Mi mente está en blanco —Se quejó Mila—. Lo último que sé es que subí a ese escenario por tu culpa. No te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

—No seas dramática, alguien tenía que hacerlo —Se encogió de hombros, sin ningún signo de sentirse culpable—. Vamos a por el mago antes de que se nos escape.

Las dos agentes de la D.E. salieron del local rápidamente, intentando que nadie le prestara atención para poder hablar con el ilusionista… bueno, más bien mago o hechicero. Para su fortuna lo pudieron ver saliendo por la puerta de atrás del local.

— ¡Eh tú! —Gritó Inga. Al ver cómo el joven muchacho se alertaba volvió a gritar— ¡Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte nada! ¡Mila traduce!

—No hace falta. Sé hablar vuestro idioma perfectamente.

Inga se sorprendió por aquello, y Mila también.

—Pues genial. Nos gustaría hablar contigo.

—Lo lamento, pero no estoy interesado en trabajar en ningún sitio ni participar en grandes espectáculos. Gracias.

—No es eso. Trabajamos para una organización…

De repente algo cambió. Todo a su alrededor cambió. Podían ver como una especie de cristales rodeándolas, como si absolutamente todo se hubiera llenado de cristales, cristales que parecían rotos pero no lo estaban. Inga no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su bolso y agarrar la pistola, pero sin sacarla, mientras Mila comenzaba a mirar a todos lados con nerviosismo.

—Inga, tengo muy mal presentimiento… —Murmuró la sueca temblando levemente.

—Si… yo también.

Ambas clavaron su mirada en el joven muchacho, quien se dio la vuelta con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

—Creo que deberíamos correr. Me lo dice mi instinto.

—Podéis intentarlo, pero de aquí nadie puede escapar —Dijo el joven de gafas mientras dos de esos círculos brillantes surgían en sus manos.

—Mira niño, por mucha de esa "magia" que uses, ¿Crees en serio que un niño de diecisiete años va a poder contra mí? ¿Qué esos circulitos van a poder… —Sacó la pistola de su bolso, apuntando al joven— ¿¡Contra esto!?

Mila se asombró al ver la pistola. No esperaba que la sacara, en verdad que no lo esperaba. Inga tampoco esperaba sacarla, pero lo que estaba pasando le daba malas sensaciones, por lo que prefería estar segura.

El español movió sus manos juntándolas, y un enorme círculo surgió delante de él tapándolo por completo al tiempo que Inga disparaba la pistola. Los disparos no eran mortales, pero iban a las piernas y a los hombros para incapacitarle, las balas fueron detenidas por la extraña barrera brillante chispeante del joven.

—No debiste hacer eso —Murmuró Mila aterrada por la amenazante mirada del muchacho.

—Coincido —Siseó este, moviendo una de sus manos y provocando que la pistola de cayera de las de Inga y fuera arrastrada por una corriente de aire hasta donde estaba él—. No deseo haceros daño —Advirtió—, pero dejadme tranquilo.

Con aquellas palabras el joven adolescente se marchó a paso rápido. Después de largos segundos de perderle de vista, la visión para ambas agentes volvió a cambiar, siendo todo como estaba antes. Ya no estaban envueltas en un espacio que parecía estar lleno de cristales rotos. El mago había deshecho lo que quisiera que fuera que había hecho.

—… bueno, me parece que hemos perdido nuestro primer recluta… —Comentó Inga al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

Mila le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Ella había sido la que había perdido al recluta al apuntarle con la pistola.

—Ahhh, pues nada, habrá que seguir investigando... y no meter la pata con el próximo.

Inga hizo una mueca al pillar la clarísima pulla de su compañera.

 **…..**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Seguimos buscando colaboradores para este proyecto, si estás interesado en participar, manda un mensaje al grupo o a cualquiera de los usuarios puestos en el perfil.**

 **erendir:** bueno, pues ya ha salido el primero, un joven mago, aunque avisamos que no tiene nada que ver con Doctor Strange. Y obviamente no está nada interesado, pero veremos con el tiempo jajaja.

 **María:** Esperamos que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y que os hayan parecido interesantes nuestros personajes, especialmente nuestro primer recluta.

 **Drina:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como nosotros disfrutamos haciéndolo. Los review se agradecen. ¡Carpe diem!


	3. La dhampir

Marvel no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, el grandísimo Stan Lee junto a los co-creadores del resto de personajes que aparecerán o se mencionarán.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

 **…..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por todos los miembros de esta cuenta, por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 2:

' ** _La dhampir'_**

 ** _..._**

Inga y Mila se encontraban en la frontera francesa con Alemania, en un pequeño pueblecito. Había pasado un tiempo desde que fallaron en el reclutamiento del joven hechicero, y desde entonces estaban de capa caída. Todo les salía mal, y aquello enfurecía a Inga. Además, el que su jefe no estuviera nada contento con ellas, sobre todo con la britano-francesa, no mejoraba las cosas. Aún recordaban cuando hicieron una teleconferencia con Jules.

.

(Flashback)

.

Inga sabía que un fracaso como aquel no sería muy bien recibido por su jefe, pero esperaba que fuera compasivo. Quizá habían cometido un par de errores en su actuación con el mago, pero ellas no tenían la culpa de no saber tratar con personas especiales. ¡Y habían hecho todo lo que habían podido! Además, era solo un crío, no era aconsejable llevárselo a la fuerza.

Se encontraban en el hotel, esperando a que Jules aceptara la video llamada que habían solicitado. Habían jugado a cara o cruz para ver quién le daba la noticia, y para mala suerte de Inga, le había tocado a ella.

—*Buenas tardes, esperaba vuestra llamada* —Saludó Jules, impaciente por saber que habían conseguido—*. ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? ¿Lo habéis conseguido?*

Inga y Mila se miraron antes de que esta última le diera un codazo a la otra para que empezara a hablar.

—Hemos encontrado a un individuo especial —Comenzó Inga—. Es un mago, no hay duda de eso.

—Acudimos a su espectáculo nocturno y lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos —Secundó Mila, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo fui…, víctima de su magia.

Inga no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica, recordando.

—*¡Bien!* —Celebró el jefe—*. Sabía que podía contar con vosotras.*

—Ya…, bueno…, se va a reír…

Jules cambió su sonrisa por una línea recta, frunciendo el ceño, no esperando nada bueno de aquellas palabras.

—La verdad es que… —Tosió con nerviosismo antes de admitir lo que había ocurrido—. Lo perdimos. Nos atacó y nos obligó a dejarlo atrás. Quizá yo también lo estropeé un poco amenazándolo con una pistola… La cuestión es que no pudimos hacer nada, ya sabe que no estamos acostumbrados a tratar con individuos especiales.

Jules frunció aún más el ceño, si es que eso era posible, antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

—*¿Me estáis diciendo que habéis perdido al único posible recluta?* —Aunque su voz era calmada, tanto Inga como Mila sabían que los gritos estaban por llega—*. ¿Por qué cuesta tanto seguir mis órdenes? ¡Vuestra única misión era convencer a un adolescente para que se uniera a la iniciativa! ¡Y ahora lo habéis arruinado! ¿Y me puedes explicar cómo se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de amenazarlo con un arma? No solo hemos perdido a un individuo mejorado, sino que le habéis dado motivos para que nos odie.*

—Teníamos miedo —Intervino Mila, en defensa de su amiga, que se había quedado sin habla por primera vez—. Nos amenazó con un montón de cristales…

—*¡Excusas! Siempre recibo excusas. Acabáis de echar por la boda meses y meses de trabajo. Quiero que volváis aquí inmediatamente. Esta iniciativa es demasiado importante como para que dos de mis mejores agentes se comporten con tan poca profesionalidad.*

Dicho eso, dio por finalizada la video llamada, dejando a las dos chicas en un completo silencio, cada una sintiéndose peor que la otra.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó Mila en cuanto pudo volver a recuperar el habla.

—Tenemos que volver a la base. No creo que el jefe se olvide de esto fácilmente.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Aquello había sido hacía varios días, pero aún no podían volver. Ciertamente debían suplicar una segunda oportunidad, pero no podían llegar y simplemente pedirla…, necesitaban algo con lo que respaldar aquella petición, necesitaban un aval. Por eso durante esos días se habían dedicado a repasar toda su investigación, buscando a otro posible recluta al cual buscar e intentar convencer, claro que esta vez de una mejor manera que cuando lo intentaron con el hechicero adolescente. Ese tipo era difícil por ser un adolescente y por ser al mismo tiempo un hechicero. Se juntaban dos cosas que…, bueno, solo había que recordar cómo acabó todo.

—No encuentro nada interesante, y no tenemos tiempo para ponernos a investigar uno a uno.

Inga siseaba muchas frases intentando dar con algo que pudiera ayudar a solucionar el problema que tenían encima. Ella se sentía culpable, pues en verdad no podía culpar ni al muchacho ni a su compañera. Ella le había apuntado con el arma y al mismo tiempo había disparado. Claro que se sintió amenazada cuando ese muchacho las metió en Dios sabe dónde, pero no era excusa.

—He estado revisando a conciencia y creo que tenemos un posible candidato —Comentó de pronto MIla, alzando su cabeza del dossier que tenía en su mano. Aquello llamó la atención de Inga—. Tendríamos que ir a Inglaterra.

— ¿Estás segura de que no es un farsante?

—Lo dudo muchísimo. Me he centrado en este sujeto desde el batacazo del hechicero, y es el que más probabilidades tiene de ser verdadero, o en otras palabras, el que menos probabilidades tiene de ser un fraude.

— ¿De qué porcentaje estamos hablando?

— ¿De ser falso? Pues diría que un cinco por ciento —Inga frunció el ceño, pensativa—. No es un mal porcentaje.

—Cierto, no lo es… ¡pero a la mierda todo! ¡Es un todo o nada! ¡Vamos a ver al jefazo! —Se levantó de pronto de su silla, sacando un billete considerable, dejándolo sobre la mesa al tiempo que se marchaba—. ¡Quedaos la vuelta! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa— ¡Vamos Mila!

La sueca se quedó de piedra por tal repentino actuar, sonrojándose al ver como todas las miradas de la gente de alrededor se clavaba en ella. Buscó con toda la rapidez que podía, y gran torpeza, un billete similar al de su compañera, dejándola sobre la mesa, corriendo avergonzada hasta la britano-francesa.

XXXXX

Han pasado dos horas y ambas ya se encontraban en la base, más precisamente en el despacho del jefazo…, Jules, aguantando con sorprendente tranquilidad los gritos que este les lanzaba. Mila se sentía tan avergonzaba que no era capaz de abrir la boca ni de levantar la mirada, mientras que Inga estaba tranquila porque sabía que su plan era infalible.

— ¡...decepcionado y enfadado! Había confiado en vosotras, pensaba que erais mi mejor opción para emprender esta misión. ¿Y sabéis que habéis conseguido? ¡La humillación! ¡Habéis perdido a un adolescente! ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que seáis capaces de cumplir con el programa? —Hizo un gesto para frenar a Inga, que estaba haciendo ademán de querer tomar la palabra—. No, no quiero más excusas.

—Lo lamentamos mucho, señor —Intervino Mila temerosa—. Admitimos nuestro error, y aceptamos nuestro castigo, incluso si eso significa el despido.

— ¿Despido? ¡No! —Exclamó Inga—. ¡Tenemos un plan para remediarlo! Hemos encontrado a otro, cien por cien asegurado. Juro por mis antepasados franceses que esta vez no se nos va a escapar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y esta vez qué es? —les preguntó Jules. El reconocía que tenía una pequeña debilidad por las chicas pero estaba tan furioso que estaba tentado a mandarlas al infierno.

—No… sabemos qué es exactamente… —dijo Mila.

—Tienen dos minutos antes de que le ordene a seguridad a que las saque de la base, así que más les vale que sea bueno.

Inga haciendo algo muy poco propio de ella se quedó callada, tal vez pensando en cómo explicar algo. Mila se paró del diván, sacudió su vestido y caminando con seguridad, se acercó a él y en lugar de detenerse frente a su escritorio se detuvo frente a una foto.

Esa foto era la única cosa personal en la oficina. Estaban su padre y su abuelo posando en el escuadrón de élite al que pertenecieron durante la segunda guerra. Señaló a una de las personas.

—Es ella.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ella es nuestra siguiente voluntaria.

Jules frunció el ceño y caminó hasta el retrato. Miró el retrato y confirmó que la única mujer en la foto era la señalada por ella. La almirante Elena "Red Reaper" Bloodriver. No sabía mucho sobre ella, su padre la había descrito como una mujer hermosa con el cabello rojo y una puntería impecable.

—Explícate.

—Es muy común que los hijos tomen profesiones del mismo rubro que sus padres. Como usted, por ejemplo. Le pedí a Inga que investigara sobre perfiles relevantes desde la segunda guerra mundial hasta el final de la guerra fría. De los cinco perfiles relevantes, dos de ellas eran mujeres, Margaret Carter y Elena Bloodriver. De los hijos y nietos de la señora Carter, solo la señorita Sharon Carter ha demostrado vocación pero ella ya trabaja para S.H.I.E.L.D. como agente.

Jules asintió para que Mila continuara.

Los perfiles masculinos corresponden a E. Zola quien no tuvo hijos, el proyecto del Soldado de Invierno del que nadie sabe nada y el Red Room, pero sus alumnas son cuando menos de lealtad cuestionable. Al investigar a la señorita Bloodriver no encontramos ninguna información suya luego de la segunda guerra mundial, nada, ni partidas de defunción, ni de matrimonio. Inga decidió escanear su foto y pasarla por un software de reconocimiento facial y encontramos cosas muy curiosas. Puede juzgarlo por usted mismo.

Mila le tendió su teléfono con una galería abierta, Jules la ojeó y quedó sorprendido. Había una gran colección de fotos, la almirante Bloodriver aparecía en diversas situaciones, con diversos peinados y disfraces, la vio con el pelo recogido por un tocado y utilizando un vestido de estilo victoriano, usando un vestido de baile rodeada de gente que parecía en el set del Gran Gastby, en una marcha de derechos sociales, entre muchas otras cosas.

—Es muy curioso, ¿No? Aparece en fotos desde el daguerrotipo, al investigar a más profundidad antes de la aparición del daguerrotipo ha aparecido en diversos retratos, obviamente eso no es nada fiable, pero si le damos cierto tipo de credibilidad hay retratos desde el siglo XV como María Balsa, condesa de Muro Lucano. A partir de ahí, ha aparecido usando el nombre de pila de María y de Elena, en cuanto a apellidos han aparecido una gran cantidad de ellos, todos incluyendo río en todas sus variantes, River, Potamos, Rau, entre otros. Su última identidad conocida es Elena cel Râu de Sânge, trabaja como CEO en una empresa de tecnología biomédica, su prototipo de sangre sintética está en proceso de ratificación para obtener la patente.

El azul de los ojos de Jules se tornó glacial.

—Investíguenlo —Mila e Inga se miraron y suspiraron con alivio. Ambas iban a salir cuando la voz de Jules mató su alegría—. El teniente Bell va a acompañarlas.

Y ahí la alegría menguó. Ninguna de ellas deseada ir con el gorila estúpido, pero si era una condición para que no les despidieran, pues tendrían que aceptarlo. Siendo optimistas la charla con el jefe no había ido tan mal, claro que no esperaban que unieran a ese imbécil para que las vigilase.

XXXXX

El trío cogió el primer vuelo a Inglaterra nada más salir de la base. Inga y Mila no querían perder el tiempo y Marcus no veía problema alguno a salir de inmediato. Él siempre estaba preparado para entrar en acción. Además, siempre y cuando llevara su fiel pistola consigo, no habría el menor problema. Dado que era más que probable que tuvieran problemas al coger un avión con destino Londres, por culpa del idiota militar que iba con ellas, decidieron coger mejor un avión privado. La organización ciertamente recibía un dinero de la Unión Europea para financiar tanto la construcción de la base como los sueldos de todos sus empleados y el coste de las misiones así como otras cosas, pero luego de la chapuza que ambas hicieron con el adolescente, no iban a pedir demasiado. Con pequeño avión, sin nada de lujo, en el cual fueron algo incómodos pero que les llevó hasta su destino de una pieza. El único problema fueron las constantes burlas del militar sobre la misión fallida de ambas, sobre cómo habían sido derrotadas por un adolescente. Por mucho que ambas hicieran mención a su magia, aquello no parecía disuadir al gorila.

Una vez llegaron a la capital británica, lo que debían hacer era alquilar la habitación de un hotel barato, pues en poco sería de noche y no sabían cuántos días tardarían en encontrarse con su objetivo. Había muchos hoteles baratos en Londres, pero tenían que encontrar dos habitaciones libres, una para ambas mujeres y la otra para el militar. ¡Ni en broma dormirían con ese simio dopado sin cerebro!

Mientras averiguaban la manera de dar con la almirante, decidieron que podían aprovechar el tiempo conociendo un poco la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se presentaba la oportunidad de viajar a uno de los mejores sitios del mundo, o al menos eso era lo que habían leído en las tarjetas de bienvenida. Marcus se opuso en un principio, ya que consideraba que aquello era perder el tiempo, pero en vista de que Inga no iba a hacerle caso y que Mila sería arrastrada por ella, no le quedó más remedio que acompañarlas para vigilarlas.

Ya que no habían previsto aquello no pudieron entrar en ninguno de los monumentos importantes, tales como el Big Ben o el Museo Británico, pero los admiraron desde fuera, hicieron las suficientes fotos para el recuerdo y trataron de grabar el recuerdo eterno en su memoria. El segundo día aprovecharon para hacer una ruta por algunos barrios, ya que según había investigado Mila, era la manera más cercana de conocer la vida y las costumbres en la ciudad. Por otra parte, quedaron desilusionados con la comida, ya que no encontraron ni un solo plato puramente londinense, sino que lo más famoso eran patatas con pescado. Al menos disfrutaron mucho cuando Bell se atragantó con una espina, aunque Inga lamentaba que no le hubiera dado tiempo a hacerle una foto. En la terraza del café-pub donde se encontraban, Bell tenía una vena palpitante en su cuello…, y esta no tardó en estallar.

— ¡Ya me estoy hartando de esto! ¡Llevamos varios días aquí y no hemos obtenido ninguna información sobre la…, la…, la tipa esa chupasangre! —Exclamó de pronto el militar, asustando a los que estaban en las mesas más cercanas, quienes le miraron mal al tiempo que susurraban sobre su comportamiento.

—Dhampir. Es una dhampir —Suspiró Inga molesta con el militar.

— ¡Lo que sea! ¡No podemos estar perdiendo más el tiempo con esto! ¡Hoy tenemos que averiguar todo sobre ella y como ponernos en contacto! —Marcus se recostó sobre su asiento, cruzándose de brazos malhumorado—. No soporto este país.

Mila, por su parte, se mantenía ajena a la conversación de sus dos compañeros, centrada en cualquier noticia sobre cel Râu de Sânge. En verdad era algo difícil pues, fuera de las noticias de la prensa rosa, no había información que pudiera servirles. Ciertamente se mencionaba mucho la gala que realizaría al día siguiente, pero nada más.

—Ahhh. Tenemos que entrar en esa gala —Suspiró la susodicha.

— ¿Gala? ¿Qué gala? —Curioseó Inga al tiempo que estiraba su cuello para mirar la tablet.

—Una gala para recaudar fondos. Al parecer la señora cel Râu de Sânge va a asistir a dicha gala, pero entrar en ella es imposible. Todos los que asisten tienen invitaciones, y no puedes obtener una a menos que te la hayan enviado. Si no llevamos una invitación nos resultaría imposible entrar, pues la seguridad no tardaría en echarnos, y parece ser que es de las mejores.

Aquello captó la atención de Bell, quien se levantó de su asiento para ver aquello que sus dos compañeros observaban en la pantalla de la tablet.

—Ciertamente la seguridad es de lo mejor. Conozco a ese grupo. Me duele admitir que tienes razón. No podremos entrar si son ellos los encargados de la seguridad. Obtener esas invitaciones va a ser un auténtico grano en el culo —Masculló Bell mientras volvía a sentarse en su asiento, dando un largo trago a su cerveza—. Puaj. Que cerveza más mala. Prefiero una de mi país.

Las dos féminas del trío hicieron caso omiso al último comentario, pues sus mentes trabajaban a todo lo que daban para pensar en algo que les pudiera dar solución al problema de las invitaciones. Inga relajó su espalda, apoyándola por completo en el respaldo de su silla mientras mascaba se terminaba su café y comenzaba a mascar un chicle, causando una mirada agria en Marcus. ¿Primero un café y acto seguido un chicle? Ilógico para el militar.

Mila dejó la tablet sobre la mesa, suspirando al tiempo que le daba un trago a su batido de frutas del bosque. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba dar con una solución para aquel problema. Bueno, en verdad si se le ocurría una…, pero no estaba segura.

—Dilo ya Mila. ¿Qué ronda por esa cabecita tuya? —Curioseó Inga al tiempo que apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

La pelirroja dio un respingo, pues tan concentrada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que él llamado de su amiga la sorprendió. Su rostro se sonrojó tanto como su cabello, pero no dudó en responder.

—B-bueno…, he estado pensando en algo…, pero no estoy segura de sí debiéramos tomar esa opción.

—Veeeenga, exponla. Lo estás deseando —Sonrió la morena.

—Está bien. Como bien ha dicho Marcus, las invitaciones no las puedes conseguir a menos que te las den, y la seguridad es tan alta que no llegarías nunca a poner un pie ahí. Si hubiéramos logrado que ese mago adolescente se uniera, si lo hubiéramos reclutado, estoy segura de que nos hubiera ayudado, pero dado que no lo tenemos…, solo nos queda una opción… Debemos hablar con el Jefe.

Aquello no pareció convencer a Inga, aunque Marcus parecía muy de acuerdo.

—Lo veo bien. Estamos ante un obstáculo que no podemos superar por nuestra cuenta. Y, como bien has dicho, Mila, no tenemos al mago de circo porque fuisteis incapaces de tratar con un crío. Así que, si no tenemos otra salida que hablar con el Jefe para que obtenga unas invitaciones, pues hablaremos con él. Pásame la tablet, yo hablaré con él. Después de todo, yo no la he pifiado.

Su sonrisa arrogante solo provocó que Inga estuviera por coger la tablet y rompérsela en la cara, pero Mila bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por sus palabras y el que le recordara su anterior fracaso.

—Espero que no se te vuelva a empalmar en lo que te resta de vida —Siseó Inga al tiempo que le pasaba la tablet.

Marcus sonrió aún más al tiempo que procedía a llamar al Director para pedirle una mano.

Cuando hicieron la video llamada, la secretaria de Jules, Giana Chianti, les informó de que el Director estaba ocupado en una reunión con los representantes de la Unión Europea y que no estaría disponible sino hasta la mitad de la gala, momento increíblemente tarde para la urgencia del trío. Bell insultó a la mitad de los ancestros del hombre ante la mirada indiferente de Giana, dándole igual si esta informaba a su superior sobre aquellos insultos nada agradables al oído.

Antes de que Marcus rompiera la tablet debido a su furia, Inga recuperó el aparato, explicándole a Giana su problema. Al final, apiadándose de las chicas, no así del militar, y cobrándose un favor pendiente de Inga, les dijo que haría lo que pudiera. Ambas chicas suspiraron una vez que la video llamada finalizó.

—Bueno, no creo que haya ido mal. Confío en Giana.

—Confiar en una secretaria… Vamos bien —Gruñó Marcus claramente enojado con el Director y la secretaria del susodicho.

Mila agarró del brazo a Inga cuando esta estuvo por abalanzarse sobre aquel "mono troglodita y subdesarrollado" que tenía por compañero obligado ante la mirada del resto de gente que intentaba tomarse un café, o cualquier otra cosa, tranquilamente. Cuando llegó el anochecer volvieron a su habitación de hotel, quedando Mila y Marcus pasmados al encontrar no solo un sobre con las invitaciones para la gala, sino con trajes para todos ellos que parecían hechos a medida junto a los planos del lugar con las rutas de escape señaladas y un resumen muy somero del comportamiento habitual en galas como esas.

Inga aprovechó y les tomó una foto a sus caras. Cuando Mila le preguntó porque ella no estaba sorprendida, Inga solo sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

—Os sorprenderían los _talentos_ de G.

XXXXX

Todo aquel que las conociera sabía que era Mila la calmada e Inga la problemática. Pero en ese momento, la tentación de tomar la pistola que sabía que Inga guardaba en el muslo y pegarle un tiro a Bell era demasiado grande.

Como bien se sabe, habían averiguado que la almirante cel Râu de Sânge asistiría a una cena de gala para recaudar fondos, por lo que decidieron ir y allí hablar con ella. Podría ser más poderosa que ellos, pero ella no se arriesgaría a hacer una escena rodeada de tanta gente.

Así que los tres, Bell, Inga y ella estaban en una fiesta de gala, usando trajes que valían una fortuna. El cómo entraron, bueno, la organización había podido meter mano y mover ciertos hilos para poder permitirle el acceso a los tres…

—Creo que nos hemos pasado con la ropa —Volvió a decir Mila—. Estos vestidos y esmoquin han costado un dineral. Como no logremos unirla a la Iniciativa estará más que claro que no solo nos despedirán…, sino que nos harán devolver todo el dinero que les hemos costado.

—Tranquilízate amiga. No pienses en cosas malas, no llames al mal tiempo y disfruta. ¿Has probado la comida y bebida? Son solo cosas que los ricos podrían probar. Ufff, delicioso. Aunque tampoco me agrada estar rodeada de tantos pijos y ricachones con su forma de hablar tan correcta y refinada. Me dan ganas de dar ostias sin ton ni son.

El único que parecía medianamente confortable era Bell. Tenía entendido que su esposa era sobrina de un importante empresario italiano. Inga lucía como si quisiera irse del lugar porque detestaba los vestidos aunque debía admitir que el vestido que Elie Saab usaba la hacía parecer como si fuera una modelo. Era Mila quien sentía que desentonaba. Ella no era fea, pero rodeada de mujeres que parecían modelos de Victoria´s Secret no ayudaba mucho a su autoestima tampoco.

Además los comentarios de Bell sobre su aspecto ya la estaban sacando de quicio. Pero debía admitir que el haberlo visto atragantarse al ver a Inga con sus tatuajes cubiertos, con un maquillaje favorecedor y con un vestido elegante y ceñido, habían aligerado un poco su noche, solo un poco.

Y para más Inri, ¡La mujer no aparecía! Inga para variar era la que no parecía irritada por ese hecho. Al preguntarle, ella solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que era habitual que los invitados de honor hicieran una gran entrada. Mila se preguntó cómo Inga lo sabía, pero antes de poder preguntarle, la almirante cel Râu de Sânge llegó.

Todos voltearon a ver a la mujer y Mila tuvo que admitir que ella se veía mucho mejor en persona. Tenía el cabello rojo ondulado hasta la cadera y la piel tan clara que reflejaba parte de la luz. Un hombre de quizás unos treinta años con el cabello color negro y que usaba gafas de sol estaba a su lado. Había algo en el hombre que le hacía sentir incómoda, como si pudiera matarla con solo chasquear los dedos.

— ¿Cómo decías que era su especie? —Preguntó nuevamente Marcus.

—Agh, no aguantaré mucho más a este idiota —Siseó Inga ya cansada—. ¡Dhampir! ¡Una maldita dhampir!

A pesar de los gritos, el militar no reaccionó a ellos, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, ¿y eso era?

La morena estuvo por arrancarse los pelos. No soportaba a ese gorila sin cerebro. Su nivel de estrés crecía por momentos, y seguramente acabaría por salirle canas verdes. Mila, al ver a su compañera en aquel estado, decidió que lo mejor sería que ella contestara.

—Los dhampir son mitad humanos mitad vampiros.

—Ahhh. Entendido.

La mujer fue de grupo en grupo, saludaba a las personas, hacía un par de comentarios amables y luego se iba al siguiente grupo. El hombre que la acompañaba había desaparecido. Cuando al fin llegó al grupo en el que estaban Mila ya estaba tentada a hacer una escena.

—Veo que hay sangre fresca por aquí —la mujer sonrió de forma cordial—, soy Elena, vuestras caras nos suenan conocidas, ¿Nos conocemos?

—Yo soy Inga, ella es Mila, una amiga, y él es el comandante Bell, un conocido nuestro. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Mila le dirigió una mala mirada a Inga por ser tan directa, Elena no parecía molesta, de hecho parecía divertida. La pelirroja asintió y los llevó por un pasillo hasta una oficina, los tres entraron.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Mila no sabía cómo empezar a explicar y Bell se impacientó por lo que habló.

—Usted, señorita cel Râu o como sea, ha sido reclutada por sus habilidades —dijo la última palabra con disgusto— para la Iniciativa de Defensa Europea. Así que le solicitamos amablemente que nos acompañe.

La palabra _amablemente_ se vio opacada por el arma que Bell sacó para apuntar. Mila tenía ganas de pegarse contra el muro porque ya veía otro fracaso en la lista. La mujer no parecía afectada por el arma apuntada en su dirección, aunque su mirada mostraba cierta irritación. Le recordó a la mirada que su madre tenía cuando veía a los hijos de los vecinos hacer un berrinche. Una mezcla de irritación, diversión e indulgencia.

La mujer bebió de su copa hasta acabarla, luego la dejó en el escritorio. Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo, la mujer se había movido, le había quitado el arma a Bell y quizás le hubiera roto la muñeca porque le pareció escuchar un chasquido bastante desagradable y ahora lo sostenía del cuello a un par de centímetros del suelo.

—Estos niños de ahora que no saben comportarse en presencia de una dama... —murmuró la mujer.

Mila volteó a buscar a Inga quien no parecía muy tentada a ayudar a Bell que ya se estaba poniendo azul.

—En primer lugar, fui una almirante condecorada, eso me ubica en un rango superior al tuyo, no eres más que escoria. En segundo, se pronuncia chel-ru-de-sen-ye. En tercero, vienes a mi fiesta, comes mi comida, dispones de mi tiempo y... ¡Osas ordenarme! —El agarre sobre el cuello iba siendo cada vez más fuerte. Bell intentó soltarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte—. Y no solo eso... ¡Me apuntas con un arma como un pendenciero cobarde!

Elena lo soltó y el hombre cayó al suelo mientras trataba de respirar. Inga ayudó a Bell y juntos abandonaron el recinto. Mila no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, las sutilezas sociales no eran lo suyo, por eso ella e Inga eran tan amigas. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Lamento el desastre?

—Ahora, niña, si no vas a decir nada, te sugiero que te retires.

Mila haciendo acopio de valor que no sabía que tenía comenzó a decirle en voz baja un resumen de la iniciativa y porque la necesitaban. La mujer la había escuchado, luego había tomado la carpeta que Mila cargaba consigo pero que había quedado olvidada por la imprudencia de Bell y le había echado un vistazo.

—Esta iniciativa es una absoluta estupidez. Puedo ver unas cuantas razones por las que puede terminar en desastre y otras cientos sobre porque no deberían hacerlo —Mila ya estaba pensando en que decirle a Jules por su fracaso, cuando la última frase de Elena la sorprendió—. ¿Cuando empezamos?

XXXX

Una vez que la señorita Blomkvist salió del estudio, Elena se sirvió otra copa de vino mezclada con sangre. No tenía idea que la había motivado a aceptar, ¿curiosidad? ¿Un acto de rebeldía no tan adolescente? Su padre y su hermana podían no estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas, de hecho en nada, pero ambos pondrían el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enteraran de lo que había aceptado hacer.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás jugando, Lena? Puede costarte muy caro —Dijo una voz a su espalda, se volteó y le sonrió a su padre.

Cualquiera que supiera quien era el pelinegro o que en su defecto tuviera dos dedos de frente se santiguaría por el tono árido que había usado.

—Tú mismo dijiste que tenemos que buscar un propósito en el que enfocarnos, ¿No? Al igual que Lily y tú, yo disfruto de la guerra, además si puedo ayudar a alguien en el proceso, ¿Por qué no?

El hombre suspiró como si estuviera conteniendo todas sus ganas de arrancarle el corazón del pecho aunque no sintió miedo, lo había visto furioso y ni una sola vez le había levantado la mano. Ni siquiera cuando se había casado con un conde con ascendencia turca. Era la única que podía presumir de ello, quizás se debía a que su madre había sido su esposa favorita.

—Eres demasiado blanda, Elena —dijo su padre como si fuera un terrible defecto.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, le gustaría decir que era tan amoral como su hermana pero sería mentir. Y ella nunca se mentía a sí misma. Ni a su padre.

—Si me comparas con Vlad el Empalador y con su infame hija Lilith, bueno, yo soy toda un angelito.

XXXXX

Mila abandonó aquel lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Afuera se encontró con Inga y Marcus, quienes tenían diferentes emociones. El teniente se veía rojo por la rabia mientras Inga estaba también roja, pero de la risa. No se llevaban bien, eso lo sabían hasta los chinos de China, pero Mila podía asegurar que sus estados de humor era por lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Curioseó Mila, aunque conocía la respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quién se ha creído esa maldita sanguijuela del demonio?! ¡Ahora mismo voy a entrar y darle una lección! ¡Nadie me humilla de esa manera!

Sus palabras solo provocaron que Inga se riera aún más fuerte, tanto que llamaba la atención de los transeúntes y todo aquel que estuviera cerca. Se llevó la mano al estómago, inclinándose porque le resultaba imposible mantenerse erguida.

— ¡P-por f-favor, hazlo! ¡Entra e intenta devolverle el golpe! ¡Quiero volver a reírme!

Las palabras de Inga no eran broma. En verdad deseaba que Marcus entrara y volviera a enfrentarse a la dhampir solo para verle humillado nuevamente. Mila observaba como las venas del cuello del militar comenzaban a hincharse, furioso por las burlas de la morena.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de reírte!

—De eso nada. Tú no has dejado de molestarnos estos días por no poder convencer a un hechicero adolescente. Ahora es tu turno de sufrir.

—Venga, venga, relajémonos. Teniente Bell, será mejor que lo dejes pasar. Una dhampir, a pesar de no ser tan poderosa como un verdadero vampiro, sigue poseyendo mayores capacidades físicas a las nuestras. En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin ayuda, no podrá derrotarla nunca.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ¡Pero ya verás! ¡Os demostraré por qué fui el mejor del ejército!

Marcus comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada, dispuesto a encontrar a la dhampir y devolverle el golpe. Pero Mila, quien veía amenazada la colaboración de la dhampir, se aterró, así que corrió hasta ponerse frente al teniente.

— ¡Usted no va a volver a entrar ahí! ¡Hemos logrado la colaboración de la señorita cel Râu de Sânge, así que no pienso permitir ninguna acción que suponga su salida de la Iniciativa!

— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Aparta o te aparto!

— ¡Bell! —Ante la llamada de Inga por el apellido del militar, este volteó su cuerpo, encontrándose con Inga, quien le mostraba el número del Director. Solo tenía que tocar y llamaría—. O te calmas o llamo ahora mismo al Director. Te aseguro que no me va a temblar el pulso. Como bien dice Mila, hemos logrado el objetivo. Ahora debemos irnos para continuar con el reclutamiento. Así que vamos, comienza a andar hacia el hotel. ¡Es una orden, teniente!

Marcus apretó los dientes, pero se tragó su orgullo herido y asintió, mostrando claramente su ira y mal humor, así como una mirada amenazante a ambas mujeres. Mila se acercó corriendo a Inga, bastante alterada.

— ¡Por Dios, te aseguro que pensaba que me iba a arrancar la cabeza! —Clamaba la sueca.

—Tranquila. Ese gorila imbécil no nos pondrá una mano encima. Y, en caso de que lo haga, ¿olvidas que estuve en el ejército? Sé defenderme de tipos como ese, y tengo mi arma siempre a mi lado —Le pasó un brazo por el cuello, acercándola de manera amistosa—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de fiesta? Puede que odie los vestidos, pero ya que estamos, ¡festejemos el haber cumplido con nuestro cometido! ¡La noche es joven y tenemos dinero! ¡Nuestra próxima misión es disfrutar de la victoria!

Mila no pudo decir nada ya que Inga comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. En verdad preferiría descansar como se debía antes de ir en búsqueda del siguiente posible miembro para el grupo. El tiempo apremiaba…, pero tal y como decía su amiga, no era mala idea festejar un poco que habían logrado un reclutamiento luego del patinazo con el hechicero.

—Si…, creo que no es mala idea…

— ¡Bien dicho!

 **…..**

 **Hola a todos. Esperamos que este capítulo os haya agradado. Aún hay hueco para alguno más. Ahora los reviews:**

 **josmardata36: te mandamos mensajes privados, pero no has respondido. Esperamos tu pronta contestación.**


	4. Sueños y pesadillas

Marvel no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, el grandísimo Stan Lee junto a los co—creadores del resto de personajes que aparecerán o se mencionarán.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

 **…..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por todos los miembros de esta cuenta, por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 3:

 ** _Sueños y pesadillas_**

 ** _..._**

Un grito pudo ser escuchado, pero no fue de aquel niño que algún día fue.

— ¡Libérenlo! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Déjenlo ir!

Caleb, en su versión adulta giró a dónde provenía la voz para intentar ver la cara de quien había pedido piedad por su vida. Pero como todas las veces, durante tantos años que tenía la misma pesadilla, nunca podía ver al dueño o dueña de aquel ruego.

Sólo se reconocía a él mismo, en el centro del pentagrama de velas blancas, cuando tenía no más de ocho o diez años, igual tampoco podría recordarse cuando tuvo cada edad. Él olvidó muchas cosas…, pero no aquel mal sueño que lo torturó por tantos años y que se equivocó al pensar que se había ido para siempre un año atrás pero solo había regresado con más fuerza y más aterrador.

El mismo salón oscuro y frío, las llamas altas de velas de un rojo indecente, como la sangre de un cordero sacrificado, siendo rodeadas por gente con sotanas del mismo color, cuyos rostros eran demasiado horribles para mirarlos por más de algunos segundos, y en su manos sucias de lodo, alojaban **anafres** que expedían humo con un olor putrefacto.

También estaban las mismas voces graves en un coro macabro, entonados en una lengua que Caleb recuerda haber aprendido pero que en ese momento no podría descifrar y que aún si pudiera, al despertar lo olvidaría de nuevo.

También había alguien con sotana negra. Por sus rasgos podría ser un hombre, aquel que le inspiraba más terror, el más peligroso, aquel que por las pistas que siguió años atrás podía haber sido su padre, y a su lado, dándole una daga, estaba un hombre menos imponente o…, una mujer, igual no importaba quién o qué era con exactitud, pues los detalles dejaban de importarle cuando en ese momento de la pesadilla Caleb ya no estaba observándose así mismo, si no que se encontraba recostado en aquel símbolo, sin poder moverse, sin poder gritar y pedir ayuda, resignado a simplemente esperar a esa daga atravesarle el pecho.

Pero esa vez fue diferente, aquel trágico final del sueño no llegó al instante y por algunos momentos todo pasó en lentitud hasta que aquella puñalada finalmente llegó, dolorosa, punzante e interminable, todo se sintió tan real incluso la lágrima que resbaló de su mejilla.

Después sólo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de quien en vida fue su mejor amigo.

— ¡Huye!

— ¿B-Ben?

— ¡Caleb, corre!

—...Ben.

Cuando por fin pudo recobrar el aliento, Caleb abrió los ojos y miró la habitación a su alrededor, encendió las luces y se miró al espejo.

—" _Sin poderes esta vez"_ —Pensó al ver el color natural de sus ojos y no aquel gris que tenía cuando cosas raras le ocurrían.

Se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes de nuevo, una manía que había adquirido para desperdiciar tiempo cuando despertaba de la pesadilla y sabía que no podría dormir de nuevo.

Regresó a su cama y se acostó mirando al techo, y prosiguió con su segunda manía de clavarse las uñas cortas que tenía en sus propias palmas, todo para poder diferenciar el dolor real y el dolor del sueño. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que ya no estaba dormido, meditó por un momento hasta que el breve timbrado del teléfono debajo de su almohada lo interrumpió.

Miró la pantalla y las al menos trece visibles llamadas perdidas de Levy. La última notificación era un simple mensaje en donde el hombre le pedía que contestara.

Y el joven no lo hubiera hecho, pero trece llamadas parecían ser importantes, de no ser por la situación de la pesadilla de la que pensó ya se había librado, además de Ben, el hijo de Levy apareciendo en el mismo, unido con su nueva y reciente resolución de buscar las respuestas a preguntas que creía ya había enterrado en el pasado.

Para él nada podía ser una coincidencia.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y está vez contestó.

—*¡Caleb Burke! ¡Por todos los cielos!, pensé que estabas metido en problemas, llevo días llamándote.*

—Si bueno, igual no es como si no tuviera el control de mi vida y no unos seres demoníacos que siempre evitan que me meta en problemas.

—*Estoy hablando en serio.*

—Yo también —Afirmó Caleb mientras al otro lado de la línea escuchaba un fuerte suspiro.

—*De verdad me preocupas. Ya hace casi un año que supe algo de ti, te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir si necesitas algo tan sólo dímelo.*

—Me pagan bien aquí, el alquiler no es muy caro y es un lugar tranquilo —Dijo el joven de manera despreocupada.

—*¿En dónde estás exactamente ahora?*

—Portugal.

—*¿Estás de broma? La última vez estabas en Hungría. ¿Qué pasó?*

—Resulta que estaba siguiendo una pista sobre un amigo de mamá, eso me trajo aquí y como siempre pasa ambas pistas eran falsas.

—*Caleb…*

—No necesito otro sermón Levy, guárdalo. Lo dejé por la paz y por eso decidí quedarme aquí.

—*No sé si creerte, llevas años haciendo lo mismo.*

—Mejor podrías cambiar el tema y decirme por qué me has estado llamando.

—*Te lo he dicho ya, sé que no eres Ben pero me preocupas y sé que a él le hubiera gustado que alguien te protegiera. Alguien y no algo que no sabes porqué y que a la vez resulta macabro.*

Caleb dio una respiración profunda y se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos recordando a Ben sin poder explicarse por qué su mejor amigo apareció en aquella pesadilla que ya se había esfumado.

—*Caleb, ¿Sigues ahí?*

—Sí, yo emm, has dicho algo de que encontraste un trabajo importante o secreto… Alguna porquería así.

—*Pues el sueldo no es una porquería, y la idea es bastante buena, por eso es que pensé en ti. Esa es la explicación de mis llamadas.*

—No necesito un trabajo que me dé más atención de la debida, estoy viviendo muy en paz aquí.

—*¿En serio? Sales todos los días a tomar aire, haces programas raros en tu computadora y ahora tienes muchos amigos porque aprendiste su idioma y todo. *

—Se o fiz —Respondió Caleb al sarcasmo de aquel hombre.

—*Esto es mejor, te lo aseguro, están buscando personas excepcionales para proteger a Europa y es probable que los líderes de la naciones tengan algo que ver.*

—Eso más bien me suena a una paranoia colectiva. ¿A que podrían tenerle miedo?

—*A cosas que Estados Unidos evidentemente puede hacer o tener y que nosotros no.*

— ¿A quién? A un idiota con mi IQ pero con un traje que vale fortunas… No puedo creer que le tengan miedo a un montón de yankees.

—*No es eso muchacho, pero no está de más tener a nuestros propios héroes.*

—Yo no soy un héroe —Cortó Caleb de inmediato.

—*Podrías serlo. Por eso quiero que vengas aquí.*

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te darán una comisión por cada animal de circo que les lleves? Vamos, te creí mejor que eso, Hannon.

—*No necesitas hablar como un idiota, esta propuesta es muy buena para ti, para que sigas adelante, puede que estés bien en ese lugar, pero al menos aquí harás cosas mejores y podrían ayudarte.*

— ¿Ayudarme con qué? Nadie puede ayudarme Levy, lo sabes, "Hola, soy Caleb, no tengo ni la menor idea de quién soy, ni porqué me pasan cosas extrañas. ¡Ah, y por cierto! Odio a la gente".

—*Aquí no serías el único con una historia similar.*

—Puede, pero dudo que alguien dentro de su historia incluya que su propio padre mató a su madre por alguna mierda satánica extraña.

—*Eso no lo sabes.* —Respondió Levy lo más calmado que podía.

—Si, como sea, por años esa me ha parecido la única verdad.

—*Caleb, aquí tienen recursos para poder ayudarte y saber lo que en realidad pasó con tus padres.*

— ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso no me estabas diciendo minutos atrás qué debo seguir con mi vida?

—*Sí, y también te he dicho que no creo que lo estés haciendo.*

De nuevo hubo un silencio, esta vez por parte de ambos. Caleb sabía que no había ningún punto en negar lo que estaba pasando, con su mente trabajando a mil por hora, no podía estar seguro por qué la propuesta le parecía demasiado tentadora, quizá era la falta de sueño o el hecho de que parecía ser genuina la ayuda, así que en ese segundo tomó su decisión.

—Levy, tuve una de esas pesadillas de nuevo.

—*¿Te están persiguiendo? ¿Crees que ya descubrieron en dónde estás?*

—No creo que pueda detectarlos o ellos a mí, pero esta vez fue diferente, yo… Yo soñé a Ben.

—*¿Te había pasado antes?*

—No, ya no las había tenido, pero esta noche ocurrió y Ben parecía que me quería ayudar.

—*Quizá esto sea una señal Caleb, para que vengas conmigo y estés a salvo si es que quieren hacerte daño de nuevo.*

—No entiendo cómo es que me crees todo lo que te digo.

—*¿Acaso me estás mintiendo?* —Preguntó Levy con un tono paternal.

—No.

—*Entonces ven a Bélgica, estarás a salvo, los ayudarás y te ayudarán.*

—Será temporal, Levy. Ya sabes que no puedo estar en un sólo lugar por más de un tiempo, tampoco quiero ponerte en peligro.

—*Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, y por lo último ese no es un problema, sé cuidarme.*

Caleb sonrió de medio lado deseando que su anciano amigo pudiese verlo.

—*Avísame cuando llegues al aeropuerto principal en Bruselas, te mandaré las coordinadas y te presentaré personalmente.*

—No hace falta, yo puedo presentarme sólo.

—*Caleb, ese edificio tiene una enorme seguridad, podrían pensar que eres un espía o un intruso y la orden es matar a quien se intente colar.*

— ¡Qué amigables!

—*Mi idea es que no te maten antes de que puedas decir tu nombre.*

—Pues ayer mi idea no era unirme a un grupo de raros igual que yo. Trabajo solo, ya lo sabes, pero los planes vienen y van.

—*Te pedirán que lo hagas.*

—Y yo les pediré que no. Les ayudaré en lo que necesiten y después si no en encuentro lo que necesito me iré. ¿Trato?

—*Trato. ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya por ti? *

—Ni te molestes, yo puedo hacer mi propia audición.

—*Pues como quieras, Señor Impertinente, pero nada que rebase los límites de peligroso o exagerado.*

—Qué anticuado.

Caleb se levantó de su cama para abrir su ordenador y empezar a trabajar en un código para encontrar o más bien robar la información que necesitaba.

—*¿Ten cuidado, si? Quiero que al menos llegues a salvo, lo demás que te pase después será por idioteces tuyas.*

—Sí anciano, lo que digas —Comentó Caleb rodando los ojos

—*¿Tienes dinero para llegar hasta aquí?*

—Sí, el suficiente. Te dejo, Levy, tengo un avión que programar, te veré pronto.

—*Cuídate Burke, estaré esperándote.*

XXXXX

Después de tantos lugares vistos y viajes realizados a lo largo de su vida, Caleb quedó impresionado por la arquitectura en Bélgica. A pesar de llevar sólo algunas horas en aquel lugar, podía seguir caminando y apreciando las formas y los colores que formaban a aquella ciudad.

Su rutina siempre era la misma. Antes de llegar ha cualquier lugar nuevo investigaba lo mejor posible del mismo: que idioma hablaban, que lugares eran más concurridos o turísticos, posadas y hoteles que se mantuvieran lo suficientemente banales para pasar desapercibidos por si lo seguían, etcétera.

Caleb no era tonto, y aunque consideraba a Levy un amigo más, no podía permitirse confiar plenamente en él, después de todo había aprendido con los años que no tenía a nadie y por lo tanto no podía confiarle a ninguna persona todo lo que él era o lo que ya le había pasado.

Así que antes de llegar a la posible base, buscó alternativas por si tenía que escapar, o escabullirse hasta poder hacerlo. Estudió bien el lugar y sus alrededores, e ignorando de nuevo los llamados de Levy, se dirigió a un punto específico en el que, según la información que obtuvo, se encontraba en desarrollo una iniciativa gubernamental de seguridad en Europa disfrazada de proyectos al parecer insignificantes de tecnología.

El lugar estaba rodeado de seguridad y la única manera de entrar era infiltrándose o hackear ciertos sistemas que le dieran el tiempo suficiente para entrar al edificio y presentarse por sí mismo.

Decidió que podría hacer ambas pero hackear un sistema era más sencillo que hacer un gran disparate infiltrándose, él siempre prefería la sutilidad sobre la rudeza y de cualquier manera podía contactar a Levy antes de que intentarán dañarlo y dañándose a sí mismos en el intento.

Sacó su laptop a prueba de rastreos y se dispuso a trabajar.

XXXXX

Inga y Mila se encontraban en la sede buscando un posible nuevo recluta, escogiendo entre sus opciones como al principio habían hecho, seleccionando personas cuyas capacidades fueran más creíbles que otras y cuyo reclutamiento no terminaran en reuniones hostiles o con poco éxito.

Ya habían encontrado a una persona, una chica, y mientras recababan toda la información posible, Inga pudo notar un extraño comportamiento en las redes de su ordenador, muy sutil que parecía provenir de algún dispositivo del edificio. Después de tardar una hora en revisar que no había nada extraño y que quizá fue algún intento de conexión por accidente, el cual ella ya había denegado un acceso, decidió que no era nada y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella y Mila esa tarde habían ido almorzar fuera de la sede, no demoraron mucho debido a la carga de trabajo que tenían y también a su situación delicada con su jefe, la cual pendía de un hilo si no daban resultados pronto, así que si dejaron su lugar por más de media hora era una exageración.

Lo que esperaban al regresar eran sus cosas como las habían dejado y así fue, pero lo que no esperaron era el aditamento de un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de Inga, alto y de unos ojos azules brillantes, realmente alto y pálido como aquellas personas que habían descartado por mentir diciendo ser vampiros. Aquel hombre estaba vestido con ropa casual, un simple pantalón de pana azul marino con una camisa negra a botones con converse blancos, no parecía ser hostil y era evidente que no portaba un arma pues su ropa se ajustaba a su forma sin indicios de portar nada, en una mano tenía una manzana que mordía con tranquilidad como aperitivo y la palma de su mano libre descansaba en la madera del escritorio, reflejando una calma como si estuviera en la sala de su casa.

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? —Preguntó Inga bastante enojada ante la intrusión en su lugar.

—Dulzura, he intentado preguntarles eso pero nunca me han respondido esa pregunta —Respondió Caleb dándole una mordida más a su manzana y mirando la fruta un momento con seriedad o como si la manzana le fuese a contestar.

—Vuelves a llamarme así y juro que agradecerás que tu camisa sea negra para que no se note la sangre que te saldrá cuando te parta la cara.

Caleb simplemente dedicó a ambas mujeres una risa burlona ante la amenaza, lo cual sólo aumentó más el enojo de Inga y la desesperación de Mila.

— ¿Esto es una broma para ti? ¿Sabes que no puedes estar en todo el edificio como si fueras aquí el jefe? —Interrogó Mila intentando reflejar serenidad.

—No, me tomo las cosas más en serio de lo que parece y yo no soy, ¿Cómo se llama este anciano? ¿Jules?

—Tremendo tonto me pareces al hablar así de alguien que es mejor que tú —Siseó Inga, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el insulto a su superior.

Mila tragó seco, pues conocía la estrecha relación que había entre su amiga y el jefazo, y el que hablaran mal de aquel hombre era algo que Inga no permitía, por lo cual le sorprendía que no hubiera sacado su arma y hubiera disparado al menos una sola vez…, aunque quizás estaba exagerando un poquito.

—Si si si, bueno yo no soy papi Janssens para pasearme como turista, pero vaya que ha sido muy fácil entrar aquí —Afirmó Caleb con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

—Inga, sólo tenemos que reportarlo en su unidad y ya está —Dijo Mila.

— ¿Siguen creyendo que trabajo aquí? ¡Por favor! Si tan sólo me he puesto ropa bonita para verme más guapo y me metí a sus sistemas mientras pensaban que era un simple error de Wifi. Entre aquí como si fuera uno de ustedes.

—Mila, ve por ayuda —Al ver a la pelirroja dirigirse a la puerta, Caleb soltó su manzana y de inmediato tecleo algo desde el ordenador del escritorio de Inga y la puerta no pudo abrirse para Mila—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Inga apuntándole con una pequeña arma sacada de la nada.

Caleb abrió mucho los ojos, no de miedo si no de impresión al mirar la determinación de la mujer frente a él, decidido a bajar un poco su actitud petulante antes de que lo intentarán matar en serio.

—Me dijeron que están reclutando a personas excepcionalmente raras con una alta capacidad de hacer huir a las demás personas y aquí estoy.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién te dijo?

— ¿Qué importa quién me dijo? Lo importante es que me necesitan. Ya baja esa arma, estás asustándome —Respondió Caleb, intentado parecer más serio.

— ¿Para qué podríamos necesitarte? Y no, no la voy a bajar.

—Mejorar su sistema de seguridad, ¿No sé, a ti qué te parece?

—Me parece que si en diez segundos no das una explicación que tenga sentido, sabrás lo buena que soy usando esta arma.

Caleb rodó los ojos para después mirar a una confundida Mila.

—Mila... ¿Te llamas Mila, no es así? Aquí la única que te podría hacer daño es tu amiga, no yo.

Inga empezó a contar en cuenta regresiva y Caleb sabía que ya era suficiente. Estaba consciente que Inga no dudaría en dispararle, pero también sabía perfectamente el alcance de sus propios poderes y el hecho de que podría lastimarlas a ambas cuando se defendiera, no por cuenta propia si no por sus protectores infernales. ¿Cómo iba él a explicarles eso en seis segundos y contando?

—Cinco, cuatro, tres…

— ¿Por qué mejor no llaman a Levy Hannon?

— ¿Quieres que llamemos a Papi porqué tú ya no puedes?

—No, si puedo solo, pero la verdad es que le prometí a papi que llegaría aquí a salvo. Además, yo no soy quien defendió a papi Jules hace unos minutos.

—Mejor... Sólo guarda silencio. —Indicó Mila intentando mediar entre ambos.

—Lo haré, Levy Hannon, le gustan los Beatles y nunca le hagan beber té antes de las nueve de la noche porque se dormirá como un bebé.

— ¿Crees que te vamos a creer? —Cuestionó Mila sin ocultar su duda.

—Tiene como cincuenta años, quinto piso cubículo ocho, estrategia y formación.

Inga rodó los ojos, quitándole el seguro al arma para asustarlo.

—Búscalo en tu base de datos —Indicó Caleb dándole su laptop personal como si fuera propia—. Cuya contraseña es GCian...

— ¡Cállate! —Exclamó Inga arrebatándole su laptop en el proceso.

Una vez que Mila confirmó con sus superiores la existencia y confiabilidad de Levy, el antiguo soldado subió al respectivo piso con ellos tres. Las cosas se calmaron un poco en cuanto ambas jóvenes observaron cómo al instante de verlo, Levy se dirigió veloz a abrazar al intruso, asegurándose de que estuviera bien una vez que lo soltó. Al no conocerlos, ambas dieron por hecho que efectivamente eran padre e hijo.

—Sargento Levy, espero que este consciente que es inaceptable y es una falta inadmisible que le diera nuestra ubicación a alguien que no pertenece a la sede, sin importar que sea su propio hijo —Declaró Inga

—Acepto completamente la culpa, pero yo lo hice venir por una razón y de esa no me arrepiento —Afirmó Levy muy seguro.

—Espero que hable con sus supervisores y sepa explicar esto —Dijo Mila más tranquila.

—Les diré algo, me necesitan y si quieren que me quede no afectarán a Levy y a su trabajo —Le recordó Caleb con el ceño fruncido al escuchar el tono con el cual se habían dirigido a Levy.

— ¿Quién dijo que queremos que te quedes? —Cuestionó Inga a la defensiva.

—Por su baja tasa de éxito en reclutamiento que han tenido desde que comenzó la iniciativa.

— ¿Estás esperando que me crea que has venido aquí de manera desinteresada?

—No, por supuesto que quiero algo a cambio, pero lo importante es que tu querido Jules piense que esto si va a funcionar.

—Funcionará —Intervino Mila.

—Exacto, no con tontos como tú, pero funcionará —Bromeó Levy, resaltando la ofensa a Caleb.

—Prometo que me voy a comportar —Dijo Caleb enseñando ambas manos en son de paz.

—Tiene razón Inga, que sea sólo temporal hasta que encontremos a mejores reclutas.

—Gracias niña —Comentó Caleb muy sarcástico.

—Me llamo Mila y ser más alto que yo no te hace más grande.

—Ya, está bien, tienes razón.

—Caleb, aquí hay reglas, no para molestarte pero si para tu seguridad, aunque te quedes poco tiempo debes acatarlas —Dijo de inmediato Levy, dejando atrás el tono burlón.

—Ya, lo haré, anciano.

—Pero a la primera que me colmes la paciencia te vas. ¿Entendiste?

Caleb rodó los ojos y asintió para dirigirse de nuevo a su amigo.

—Vi el diseño de la cafetería, ¿Cómo piensas que me quede aquí si es como del tamaño de la alacena en dónde dormía Harry Potter?

Levy negó con la cabeza y se fue tras darle otro abrazo al joven. Después se fue para darle espacio a Mila y a Inga para recabar la información de Caleb.

—Entonces supongo que tu nombre es Caleb Hannon —Afirmó Inga comenzando a buscarlo en Internet.

—Supones mal, me gustaría serlo, pero en realidad soy Caleb Burke.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

—Creo que Bucarest, o Bulgaria aunque también podría ser Irlandés.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? —Cuestionó Mila con curiosidad.

—No tengo idea, no se mucho de mí —Respondió de manera cortante y evitando el tema.

—Pues podemos saltarnos algunas partes, si te sientes más cómodo —Ofreció Mila mientras Inga la miraba con disgusto.

—Gracias —Dijo Caleb tomando los restos de su manzana y tirándola al contenedor.

— ¿Y por qué mejor no nos explicas que puedes hacer además de hackear nuestros sistemas y ser un Idiota arrogante? —Interrogó Inga desquitando su enojo anterior.

— ¿Hackear un sistema de seguridad de la unión europea blindado y de varios ensambles te parece poco? —Respondió Caleb de nuevo con su actitud usual.

—No, no me parece poco pero aquí ya hay alguien que hace eso y soy yo, no necesitamos otro igual.

—Tengo contacto con demonios, parece que me protegen. Y no, no soy el anticristo, no creo en esas cosas, y no me preguntes como funciona porque no tengo idea, también soy muy hábil para muchas cosas y mi memoria es excepcional.

—No crees en el anticristo pero si crees en demonios... Genial, un charlatán más a la lista —Murmuró Inga, despectivamente.

—Sólo creo en lo que veo o en lo que se prueba que es real, y si mi memoria no me falla, estabais en busca de cosas como adivinos…, eso sí es una buena pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Apenas estamos comenzando —Explicó Mila, justificándose.

—Vale, igual no importa porque no estaré mucho tiempo aquí así que no me importa quien forme este equipo de Súper Perdedores.

— ¡Que modesto eres! —Exclamó Inga.

—Vamos Inga, mejor dime quién es esta chica griega y porque vamos a ir a quebrantar su paz.

— ¿Cuántos de nuestros expedientes leíste? —Interrogó Mila, preocupada.

—Tranquila, sólo los recientes —Respondió el joven.

—Igual no te hagas muchas ilusiones Caleb, podríamos reclutar a esta chica sin tu ayuda —Aseguró Inga.

—Claro, no lo dudo —Mintió Caleb, mirando la foto de aquella posible recluta por un segundo antes de que Inga lo echara de su escritorio.

Caleb estuvo con Mila gran parte del día, tanto recabando su propia información como buscando a más personas. También planearon su adecuada presentación con Jules, pero sin llegar a nada claro. Cuando regresó a la habitación de su hotel, pasó el resto de la noche pensando en aquella chica de la foto, la joven mujer cuyos ojos podían reflejar el mismo dolor que él mismo sentía a veces.

Aquella chica de la que Caleb estaba casi seguro que no conocería por primera vez, al menos no en sus sueños…

XXXXX

Al día siguiente Mila e Inga estuvieron un rato debatiendo sobre cómo podían presentar al nuevo con Jules, ya que estaban seguras de que contar la verdad al jefe no sería muy buena idea. Y además, pondrían en peligro a Levy, cosa que habían prometido no hacer.

—Este es el plan —Indicó Inga, levantando el dedo índice—, tú y yo, tras una grandiosa y productiva búsqueda, dimos con Caleb a través de un club satánico. Lo pusimos a prueba, por supuesto, y la pasó. Y aquí estamos, para presentarlo al jefe.

— ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? —Preguntó Mila con cierta duda—. Jules se va a enfadar, pensará que nos hemos tomado el trabajo por nuestra cuenta y sin consultarle.

—Mejor eso a que descubra la verdad. ¡Nos jugamos nuestro trabajo, imagínate que descubre que ese idiota se coló en nuestros servidores! —Siseó—. Tiene que ser así. Prefiero demostrar rebeldía que ineptitud.

Mila aceptó a regañadientes. La idea no le gustaba demasiado, pero a falta de algo mejor, la aceptaba. En cuanto Caleb llegó a la sede, Inga y Mila le explicaron la situación, y cómo harían para resolverla. La primera lo amenazó con cortarle los genitales con el arma si se le ocurría fastidiarles el plan, mientras que la segunda volvió a intentar mediar entre ambos. Caleb levantó las manos en señal de paz y aceptó que se encargaran del asunto, ya que a él menos que a nadie le convenía fastidiarlo todo.

Ya en el despacho de Jules, ambas mujeres mostraron la máxima felicidad posible mientras contaban lo ocurrido, mientras que Caleb, desde el otro lado de la puerta, comenzaba a rogarle a los demonios para que lo dejaran salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— ¿Una secta satánica? ¿Y cómo han dado con ella? —Preguntó Jules, preocupado por la clase de líos en que pudieran estar metidas sus agentes—. Inga, no quiero tener que reprenderla por comportamientos inadecuados. Quizá sea necesario un análisis de drogas entre los empleados...

— ¡Pero si no estoy metida en nada raro! —Se quejó la aludida, pidiéndole ayuda a Mila con la mirada, pero obteniendo un simple encogimiento de hombros por parte de esta—. Somos buenas en nuestro trabajo, jefe. El sujeto ha pasado las pruebas, se encuentra esperando conocerle.

Jules, que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que sus agentes le decían, finalmente asintió, esperando que aquello llegara a alguna parte. Al fin y al cabo, si habían conseguido reclutar a alguien poderoso, tampoco importaba tanto el cómo. Tendría que confiar en que sus agentes no hubieran perdido el rumbo del camino.

Sorprendentemente para Inga, Caleb se mostró precavido cuando por fin lo presentaron con Jules, asintiendo a todo lo que este decía e informando que su estancia allí sería breve, ya que él no trabajaba en equipo, lo cual suponía un problema. Caleb, a pesar de ser como era, sabía que con ese hombre debía tener mucho cuidado y tratar con él de un modo distinto a como lo había hecho con las dos agentes o Levi. Ese hombre había vivido mucho, había pasado por mucho, y eso le había dado experiencia, perspectiva, saber mantener el control sobre sus emociones y tratar con todo tipo de personas, aunque no sabía si sabría tratar con él. Después de todo dudaba que hubiera enfrentado a alguien con sus poderes o entidades.

—Entenderás que no es una oferta que vaya a aceptar, ¿Verdad? Nosotros buscamos formar un equipo y tú solo nos ofertas a tú, pero no tu colaboración en una unidad. Eso no nos interesa, señor Burke.

— ¿Aunque mi colaboración les pueda llevar hasta una potencial posible miembro de vuestra unidad?

—Exactamente. Si quiere nuestra colaboración deberá darnos algo que queramos. Un posible candidato no es suficiente.

—Sin mi ayuda ni siquiera sabrán quién es ese candidato, y ustedes no están precisamente muy avanzados con su programa. Solo tienen un recluta, la dhampir, pues al mago lo espantaron y los demás o bien son farsantes o no aptos. Y quien sabe cuándo este continente pueda sufrir un ataque. No olviden el incidente en Mónaco con Iron Man, o lo de Harlem con Hulk, o el pueblo ese con Thor y el gigante metálico escupe llamas. Necesitan el equipo con urgencia.

Ambos varones se quedaron en silencio, buscando un modo de inclinar la balanza a su favor. Caleb veía ilógico que ese vejestorio se negara a aceptar su propuesta. ¡No podía recibir una mejor que esa! ¿Sería acaso el orgullo, o sería terquedad? Fuera lo que fuera le iba a costar su ayuda.

—Tengo una contraoferta, señor Burke. Aceptamos su colaboración para buscar al sujeto que usted comenta y a cambio usted estará de prueba en nuestro equipo, más que nada para comprobar si pueden trabajar juntos. Obviamente queda descartado cualquier intento de salir a la fuerza o mover hilos para que lo echemos. Creo que usted entiende a lo que me refiero.

Caleb suspiró por la nariz, cruzándose de brazos. Desvío la mirada a Levy, quien asintió sonriente. Suspirando nuevamente Caleb clavó sus ojos en los de Jules.

—Está bien. Tenemos un trato.

Jules estiró su mano y Caleb la estrechó. De esa manera el trato quedó validado. Ahora el siguiente paso era localizar al sujeto y convencerle para que se una al grupo..., y no sería algo fácil.


	5. Ironía divina

Marvel no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, el grandísimo Stan Lee junto a los co—creadores del resto de personajes que aparecerán o se mencionarán.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

 **…..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por todos los miembros de esta cuenta, por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 4:

 _ **Ironía divina**_

 _ **...**_

Irina sentía fijamente la mirada de su abuela mientras le relataba la historia de amor de Eros y Psique, la más romántica de toda la mitología. Era casi una rutina cada vez que Irina visitaba la residencia de ancianos para verla: la joven leía un cuento que hacía llorar a la anciana, (aunque ya lo hubiera escuchado antes) y después esta le preguntaba si sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida. Irina, por supuesto, siempre respondía que no podía saberlo, ya que su poder no funcionaba así. No podía saber el tiempo que le quedaba ni siquiera a las personas que sabía morirían pronto. Solo era una sensación, como un destello ante sus ojos que la hacía presentir lo inevitable. Era la consecuencia de tener sangre divina en las venas. Más concretamente, sangre del inframundo en las venas, ya que su padre no había tenido otra idea que engendrarla con la diosa Aclis, reina del sufrimiento y la niebla de la muerte.

Su abuela alguna vez le había recriminado su falta de conciencia y actuación. Si sabía que alguien iba a morir, ¿por qué no evitarlo? Pero Irina sabía que no podía intervenir. Sentir la muerte le daba energía, agudizaba sus sentidos y la hacía fuerte, mientras que la vida podía debilitarla.

La primera y última vez que había evitado que una persona muriera había sentido un dolor atroz en su interior, además de que había recibido la visita del viejo amigo invisible que tenía de niña, y que había resultado ser Hades, dios de la muerte y las riquezas. Hades no se aparecía mucho ante ella, ya que era un ser más bien distante y frío, pero la vigilaba. Era como un tío lejano al que ves pocas veces visitaba al año, solo que en este caso más que la sangre los unía la muerte. Era el único dios que se preocupaba por ella, aunque solo fuera por el miedo de que cometiera imprudencias. Irina ni siquiera sabía cómo era su madre biológica, no la había visto desde que era un bebé, y realmente no podía importarle menos. Tenía una familia maravillosa que se preocupaba por ella, y no necesitaba a nadie más.

—No me creo que la historia real fuera tan bonita —Canturreó la abuela Pamela, haciendo una mueca de desdén cuando Irina terminó de relatar el mito—. ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? No, quiero saber el resto.

—Así es el mito, abuela —Respondió Irina, acostumbrada a su escepticismo y sin poder evitar una sonrisa—. Te prometo que si alguna vez me encuentro a Eros le preguntaré, pero por ahora tenemos que aguantarnos con esto —Señaló el libro.

Antes de que Pamela pudiera protestar, una llamada a la puerta las interrumpió. Al instante entró la enfermera con el carrito de las medicinas. Pamela protestó un poco, como todos los días, pero al final acabó por obedecer. En otra ocasión Irina se hubiera reído y la hubiera regañado, pero en ese momento sus sentidos estaban fijos en la enfermera, que sonriendo como siempre, era totalmente ajena a que el final de su vida estaba cerca.

En cuanto la mujer volvió a marcharse, Pamela se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando algo. Ni siquiera hizo falta que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, aunque la abuela se apuntó mentalmente despedirse de la enfermera la próxima vez que la viera.

Al cabo de un rato Irina decidió que la visita ya había durado demasiado. Además, el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado tenso como siempre que ocurrían situaciones similares. Dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela como forma de despedida y se marchó.

Desde que salió de la residencia comenzó a sentir algo extraño. No era la sensación de la muerte, pero se sentía en estado de alerta. Girando un poco su rostro, se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, así que intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo. Estuvo tentada de llamar a casa para que alguien fuera a buscarla, pero no quería meter en problemas a nadie de su familia. Su casa estaba un poco alejada y el cielo oscurecido, así que lo mejor era ir a un lugar concurrido y aprovechar el alboroto de las personas para perder de vista a su perseguidor.

Afortunadamente había un centro comercial a dos calles de allí, así que no tardó en llegar. Simulando total tranquilidad, entró al lugar y comenzó a mirar con atención las prendas de ropa. Esta vez se percató de otra cosa, no había una sola persona vigilándola, sino varias. Sentía como las miradas la perseguían desde un ángulo y otro, lo que provocó que empezara a sentirse mal y lo transmitiera a una mujer que había tras ella. Esa era otra de las partes negativas de tener sangre de una diosa mortal, sus emociones negativas podían volar por el aire.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Irina Demetriou? —Dijo una persona tras ella en un perfecto inglés. Era una chica de aspecto agradable, con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes. Se veía nerviosa, como si aquello se saliera de su control—. Soy Mila —Se señaló a sí misma—. Mis compañeros y yo necesitamos hablar contigo acerca de algo importante.

Irina fingió no enterarse de lo que le estaba diciendo. Era un truco infalible para que los turistas la dejaran en paz, y esperaba que funcionara con ellos.

—Soy Mila —Insistió señalándose el pecho—, y ellos —Señaló hacia atrás, donde otra muchacha y dos hombres se acercaban con precaución— son amigos: Inga, Marcus y Caleb.

Irina soltó una frase en su idioma, el griego, que quería decir "idos al infierno", pero ya que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo lo interpretaron como un "no entiendo nada". La chica decidió entonces hacer un gesto de disculpa y continuar con su camino, pensando que quizá le dieran una tregua al pensar que no entendía nada.

—Pensaba que la chica sabía inglés —Escuchó como se quejaba la otra muchacha, la que tenía pinta de pasar de todo, en cuanto estuvo con Mila—. ¡En su historial académico figura un nivel alto en el idioma!

— ¿Y si no es ella?

—Claro que es ella, llevo siguiéndola todo el día —Habló por primera vez el chico joven que las acompañaba—. Yo nunca me equivoco, no os hubiera avisado de no estar seguro.

—"¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?" —Pensó Irina, sintiéndose idiota y mirando con indignación al chico.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, y supo que se había delatado a sí misma cuando este hizo un gesto de malestar. De inmediato se relajó, y comenzó a caminar para alejarse lo máximo posible de esas personas. Tampoco quería atacarlas ni hacerles daño, por mucho que la estuviera incordiando.

— ¡Un momento, un momento! —la llamó la mujer llamada Inga, reteniéndole el paso y comenzando a hablar mucho más alto —. Nosotros necesitamos hablar. Contigo.

—No marcará diferencia por hablar a voces —Se quejó el hombre de mayor edad—. Enséñale el arma, estoy seguro de que ese idioma lo entenderá.

— ¿En medio del centro comercial? ¿Quieres que esta chica nos mate? O peor, ¡Que lo haga el jefe! —Exclamó Inga, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

Después volvió a girarse hacia Irina, sin disimular siquiera su malestar. La chica suspiró, cansada. No pensaba desvelar que los entendía perfectamente, así que se le ocurrió una idea que además podía resultar divertida. Conteniendo una sonrisa, hizo un gesto a Inga para que esperara un segundo, y sacó su teléfono móvil para buscar el traductor de google. Tecleó algo en griego y le dio a traducir antes de pasarle el teléfono a Mila. Los tres compañeros de la pelirroja se colocaron a su lado para ver lo que había escrito.

—*No me interesa ninguna religión, soy atea* —Tradujo la voz robótica del traductor

—Oh, no. Piensa que somos unos fanáticos religiosos —Se lamentó Mila, que comenzó a teclear en inglés para pasárselo a la chica.

—*No somos religiosos. Si eres Irina Demetriau, necesitamos hablar contigo acerca de un asunto importante, pero en un lugar más privado. No queremos hacerte daño*.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Irina se percató de que el chico joven trataba de ocultar una sonrisa mientras observaba todo con tranquilidad. Agradecida y un poco intrigada con que no la delatara, decidió continuar un poco más con el juego. ¿Pero por qué no desistían?

—*Tampoco estoy interesada en seguros* —Escribió la chica en cuanto le pasaron el teléfono de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué no llamáis al jefe y le pedís que traiga un traductor? Deberíamos haber valorado esta posibilidad. Esto me pasa por trabajar con aficionadas y este inútil —Se quejó Marcus, ganándose de nuevo una mirada asesina por parte de Inga.

—Yo he dado con ella, idiota —Se defendió Caleb.

—Es muy fácil criticar cuando ni siquiera estás haciendo nada.

—Ve a insultar a tu padre, niño.

Aprovechando la breve pelea que acababa de formarse entre los miembros del equipo, Irina hizo un gesto de despedida y comenzó a marcharse a paso ligero. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta lateral del supermercado, donde sabía que había una parada de taxis. Sin embargo, una mano la retuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera subirse a uno.

— ¿Por qué no nos damos un paseo? Te ayudaré a librarte de esos estúpidos. Y ni intentes sacar el móvil, sé que me entiendes.

— ¿Y por qué voy a fiarme de ti? Lo único que sé es que me habéis estado siguiendo todo el día.

—Porque yo soy tu única salida —Se encogió de hombros, indiferente—. Parece que ya han dejado de pelear y vienen hacia aquí. Tú decides, chica de la muerte.

—Como vuelvas a llamarme así, juro que… —Viendo que tenían a los otros casi pisándole los talones, suspiró y asintió —. Sube al taxi, sé un sitio donde podemos hablar.

— ¿Incluye comida? Tengo hambre ¿sabes? Ha sido un largo viaje.

— ¡Sólo apresúrate!

Con una amplia sonrisa Caleb se subió al taxi, siendo seguido por una apresurada Irina. El taxista arrancó incluso antes de que Irina pudiera decirle la dirección, por lo que los perseguidores se quedaron casi golpeando los cristales del taxi. Mientras sonreía con diversión, Caleb pudo escuchar los gritos de los tres agentes, sobre todo de Marcus, que gritaba tales cosas que enorgullecerían a un camionero enfadado. Como respuesta, Caleb le tronó un beso en la distancia, cabreándolo todavía más.

—Esto me va a costar caro, pero ha merecido la pena —Murmuró mientras centraba su atención en la griega—. ¿A dónde vamos, entonces?

—Vamos a cenar —Dijo sin muchas ganas—. ¿Puedes contarme ya qué queréis de mí? Ya estamos solos.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que me tires del taxi en marcha? No, gracias. Sigo teniendo hambre.

— ¿Qué le he hecho a los dioses para merecer esto? —Se quejó en griego, cosa que hizo reír al taxista y fruncir el ceño a Caleb. Aprovechando que este no entendía nada, comenzó a soltar una larga lista de insultos.

— ¡Oye! Puede que no sepa tu idioma, pero eso último lo he entendido —Exclamó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido—. Te lo contaré todo cuando podamos hablar tranquilamente. No ahora.

— ¿Puedo saber quiénes sois, por lo menos? Me gustaría saber qué clase de secta está en mi busca.

—Ellos prefieren que se les llame organización, pero en fin, es lo mismo. Andan buscando superhéroes, quieren formar un equipo y todas esas idioteces. Y sorpresa, eres la siguiente seleccionada.

—Pero yo no soy nada de eso. Ni siquiera tengo… —Se quedó callada de golpe—. Vale, soy un poco especial, pero no serviría para ese trabajo.

— ¿Por qué no? Créeme que no hubiera movido mi trasero hasta aquí si no valieras la pena reclutar.

—Me has llamado "chica de la muerte", ese no es un buen comienzo.

—Lo siento, no siempre pienso bien lo que digo antes de decirlo.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado así?

—Me recuerdas a alguien que…

El taxista interrumpió la charla para anunciar que habían llegado al lugar. Irina pagó el dinero del trayecto y bajaron para dirigirse al restaurante. Una vez que estuvieron acomodados en una mesa, Caleb tomó la carta y empezó a poner caras raras al ver que allí no había nada traducido al inglés.

— ¿Qué es…, panakopa? —Se trabó al intentar pronunciar la palabra—. ¿Me voy a envenenar si lo cómo?

—Spanakopita —Corrigió ella riendo—. Aunque solo es una empanada de espinacas y queso.

— ¿Y esto? —En esta ocasión ni siquiera trató de pronunciarlo, sino que señaló lo que le interesaba en la carta—. Esta cosa suena a postre.

—Taramosalata —Irina hizo una mueca ya que el plato le daba náuseas—. Es una ensalada con huevas de pescado. Estoy segura de que disfrutarás esa delicia —ironizó.

La cara de asco de Caleb debió decirlo todo.

—Creo que me quedo con lo anterior, aunque las espinacas tampoco son muy apetitosas.

— ¿No te va el pescado?

—Prefiero ver a esos especímenes nadar en el mar que nadar en mi estómago.

—Mira, no tengo todo el día. Tengo una familia que me espera en casa y…, obligaciones, estudios —Comenzó a relatar, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo de manera ridícula—. Voy a pedirte una mousaká. Es lo más rico que tienen aquí.

Sin que Caleb dijera nada más, Irina se acercó a la barra y pidió un par de refrescos y la comida de Caleb. Aprovechando que este seguía distraído intentando leer los nombres de la carta, tomó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a su madrastra para que la recogiera y la rescatara de esa situación cuanto antes.

Una vez que el plato estuvo listo, regresó a la mesa con Caleb y se lo tendió con cierta agresividad.

—Antes de que se te ocurra preguntarlo, no les he pedido que le echen veneno.

—Menos mal, este mundo no sobreviviría sin mi presencia.

Irina rodó los ojos.

—Me comeré esto antes de que la chica lista del grupo de con mi rastreador desactivado, y claro antes de que tu mamá venga a recogerte, que debo recalcar que no te pareces a ella. Eso nos da a lo mucho media hora, tú decides.

Al decir esto, Caleb le mostró la pantalla de su móvil que parecía ser el de ella pero con la pantalla en verde. Aquello sorprendió a Irina, pues no se esperaba una jugada como esa. Sin duda alguna había subestimado a aquel tipo.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —Preguntó Irina con un tono que demostró su desconfianza.

—Porque no quiero hacerte daño, y si me convences quizás pueda ayudarte a escapar de ellos. Sola no podrás hacerlo, y sus métodos no son los más pacíficos, no con ese anciano que viste y que me cae tan bien.

—Creí que el propósito de esto era reclutarme.

—Eso sería lo mejor, pero no me gusta obligar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren —Dijo tomando de su soda—. Mira, estas personas solo intentan salvar el mundo. No sé de qué, creo que tienen miedo de los americanos. Parece ser que están formando un grupo, con tipos como Tony Stark o Hulk, y eso pone a todos muy nerviosos, y créeme que coincido, sabiendo como son ambos. ¿A quién más están pensando en unir? A saber.

XXXXX

Mila observaba como aquel taxi salía prácticamente huyendo de ellos tres, y como el nuevo sonreía divertido, provocando la ira de su compañero Marcus.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito cabronazo! ¡Sabía que tenía que haberle puesto un collar en el cuello!

Inga y Mila decidieron ignorar el berrinche del ex militar, pensando en qué hacer ahora. Caleb se había marchado con su posible recluta, para vete a saber qué. Inga sabía que no tenía que haber confiado en lo más mínimo en aquel tipo, y ahora se lamentaba por su fallo. Ya en la propia reunión con el Director había sentido que no era un tipo de fiar.

.

(Flashback)

.

La reunión había finalizado y ahora los agentes de la organización se preparaban para ir en búsqueda del sujeto al cual "entrevistarían" para comprobar si era verdad que podía ser un candidato para el grupo. Para desgracia de Inga y Mila, Jules había ordenado que Marcus debía volver a acompañarlas. No estaba nada satisfecho con el desarrollo del deber del ex militar ni su compenetración con las dos agentes, y eso debía de cambiar. Si tenía problemas entre sus subordinados cuando aún ni tenían el grupo de súper personas formado, ¿qué pasaría en el momento en que este estuviera puesto en marcha?

—Otra vez no… Otra vez no… —Siseaba Inga rabiosa por las "buenas nuevas" del Director.

—Venga amiga, seguro que esta vez las cosas irán a mejor —Intentó aliviar Mila, recibiendo una mirada de puro odio—. S-seguro que Marcus se comportará esta vez. Dudo que, luego del trato que tuvo con la dhampir, vuelva a actuar de esa manera contra un posible miembro del grupo.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¡Eres muy ingenua!

Caleb observaba a las dos mujeres con duda en sus ojos. ¿Quién sería ese tal Marcus? No parecía ser un buen compañero, según podía escuchar.

—B-bueno…, estoy segura de que el Director le habrá advertido sobre su comportamiento. Él es muy orgulloso y arrogante, pero dudo que se atreva a comportarse de una manera que enoje al Director. Nadie que esté aquí quiere marcharse, o que le echen.

—Pues espero que tengas razón… ¡Porque te juro que le meteré un balazo en el culo si pasa lo mismo!

— ¿Puedo saber de qué estáis hablando? No parecéis muy contentas con la decisión de vuestro superior, y eso a mí no me da confianza —Expuso Caleb, aportando su opinión sobre el ambiente.

—Marcus no es precisamente conocido por su simpatía, antes de ti casi nos fastidia otro trabajo —Explicó Mila, aun tratando de calmar a Inga—. Solo esperamos que no asuste a la nueva, no nos podemos permitir más errores o nos echarán.

A Caleb ya no le hacía tanta gracia conocer a ese hombre, pero tampoco quería meterse en problemas con el jefe, así que no dijo nada más. Avanzaron a través de la base, preguntando siempre por el ex militar el cual, para sorpresa de nadie, se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, en uno de ellos. Cuando llegaron se quedaron a distancia segura, pues allí, rodeado de otros ex militares, o eso hacían entender sus pintas, estaba Marcus peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra otro tipo casi igual de grande y musculoso.

—Y aquí están los gorilas sin cerebro en su hábitat natural —Bromeó Inga con veneno en su voz.

De pronto Marcus realizó una llave a su contrincante, retorciéndole el brazo hasta tal punto que casi causó que Mila vomitara. Para sorpresa de Caleb, el resto animó para que terminara de dislocárselo…, o rompérselo…

—Menuda panda de idiotas —Suspiró Inga mientras se acercaba—. ¡Marcus, ven para acá ahora mismo! ¡Tenemos trabajo!

Los gritos de ánimo del resto se apagaron. Marcus alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañera sólo para suspirar de fastidio y soltar a su contrincante.

—Justo ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante… —Gruñó—. Y tú será mejor que entrenes más duro, más tiempo y mejor. ¡La próxima vez te romperé el brazo si no estás a la altura!

Sin siquiera voltear a ver a su contrincante, el italoamericano se puso en pie, caminando hacia el trío que había interrumpido su momento de diversión.

— ¿Qué queréis ahora? —Preguntó sin educación.

—Tenemos trabajo del Director. Una nueva recluta, o bueno, posible recluta —Explicó Mila—. Tenemos que ir a Grecia. Ah, se me olvidaba, él nos va a ayudar.

Caleb clavó su aburrida mirada en Marcus, quien se la devolvió como si se tratara de una mierda en mitad del camino. Estaba más que claro…, no se iban a llevar nada bien. Ese tipo era sin duda militar, y uno arrogante hasta decir basta. Debía tener un ego aún mayor que el del propio Tony Stark…, y esas no eran palabras menores. Era un fiel seguidor de las órdenes y se notaba que haría lo que fuera para cumplirlas…, lo que fuera… ¿Cómo demonios tenían a un tipo así en un grupo como ese?

—Caleb, éste es Marcus Bell —Presentó Mila—. Marcus, él es Caleb Burke. Es un posible nuevo recluta y nos va a ayudar a encontrar a otro. Por favor, intenta llevarte bien con él.

Inga rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—En otras palabras, intenta no ser el gilipollas que sueles ser. Haznos el favor a todos.

—Que os den —Gruñó mientras hacía una mueca—. ¿Y tú de qué nos servirás? ¿Alguna capacidad como la de aquella sanguijuela?

—Con todo respeto, pero no pienso perder mi tiempo explicándote mis habilidades. Con esta pequeña presentación basta.

—Como quieras —Fue sorpresa para ambas féminas que Marcus no fuera más…, bueno, más él—. Y a vosotras dos os sugiero atar en corto a este payaso. Hacedme caso, porque nos la va a jugar.

—Marcus, no creo que Caleb vaya a hacer eso. Ha aceptado colaborar.

—Haced como queráis, ¡pero acordaros de mis palabras! Nos vemos en media hora en el avión.

Dicho esto cogió una toalla y se marchó para seguramente asearse y prepararse.

—Ese tipo sin duda debe ser muy bueno haciendo amigos —Dijo Caleb con obvio sarcasmo.

Inga y Mila no dijeron nada más. Dado que ellas ya se habían preparado durante el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde estaba Marcus, fueron hasta el avión, donde esperaron al ex militar. Una vez estuvieron los cuatro abordaron un avión privado, y bastante rápido, pusieron rumbo a una ciudad griega de mediano tamaño donde supuestamente se encontraba la posible recluta.

.

(Flashback)

.

—Por una vez…, sólo por esta vez…, desearía que Marcus le hubiera puesto un collar —Admitió Inga con una mueca.

Mila asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

XXXXX

Volviendo con Caleb e Irina, el primero comenzó a contarle cosas que había ido descubriendo acerca de Mila e Inga. Por su tono de voz Irina comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el chico las apreciaba, lo que parecía una buena señal. Con Marcus, sin embargo, se podía ver exactamente lo mucho que lo odiaba. Además de eso, Irina le confesó algunas de las habilidades que tenía, aunque no llegó a especificar cómo las había heredado.

—Según el rastreador de sus móviles, quedan exactamente tres minutos para que aparezcan por aquí —Comentó Caleb—. Ya te dije que yo no obligo a nadie a hacer lo que no quiera. Si quieres irte ve por la puerta de atrás, me inventaré una excusa para esos inútiles.

— ¿Te voy a meter en muchos problemas? Al final no eres tan malo como creía… —Suspiró, sintiéndose culpable—. Mira, en otras circunstancias lo haría, pero mi familia… No quiero alejarme de ellos. Siempre han intentado que tenga una vida normal, ¿cómo podría hacerles esto?

—Yo puedo apañármelas con ellos, siempre lo hago. Vete de aquí, se te acaba el tiempo. Pero que no se te olvide pagar la comida, no tengo dinero.

Irina se lo pensó durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente sacó un poco de dinero de su bolso y lo dejó caer en la mesa con suavidad.

—Quédate el cambio por si te echan de la organización y necesitas un hotel.

— ¿No me dejarías tu casa? Qué desagradecida.

Evitando lanzar otro insulto y cerrando los puños para contener su ira, lo ignoró y se marchó por la puerta de atrás.

Mientras tanto, Caleb continuó comiendo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, contando los segundos para que aparecieran junto a él y mostraran la enorme disconformidad que sentían por su trabajo.

—Te voy a matar, hijo de puta —Gritó Marcus, acercándose con actitud agresiva y tirando un par de mesas a su paso. Al reparar en que no estaban solos, agarró a Caleb de la solapa y lo llevó fuera con brusquedad.

—Como vuelvas a hacer eso… —Comenzó a amenazar el chico, soltándose con brusquedad.

— ¿Nos puedes explicar qué te pasa? ¡Confiamos en ti! —Se quejó Mila, apoyando por una vez a Marcus—. ¡Y nos pagas secuestrando a la recluta!

—Por supuesto que no la secuestré, sólo tenía hambre. —Respondió Caleb, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Acaso todo es una maldita broma para ti? —Preguntó Inga, limitándose a tomar de las solapas al chico.

Caleb ni siquiera se intentó soltar de nuevo, mucho menos al mirar la decepción de Mila reflejada en sus ojos y a Marcus sacar un arma. Analizando su situación, decidió responder de manera más adecuada.

—No, por supuesto que no lo es. Pero desde que bajamos de ese avión yo sabía lo malo que era el plan —Explicó Caleb.

—Y si lo sabías ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? —Reprochó Mila.

—Yo...

—Mirad, no importa, ya da igual. Esto cuenta como traición a la organización —Dijo el hombre mayor cargando su arma.

—No seas estúpido, Marcus. No lo vas a matar —Dijo Inga, rodando los ojos.

— ¡Nos dejó en ridículo, niña! Nos está exponiendo, ¡Y con qué cara vamos a regresar sin otro posible recluta!

—Es mejor dar la cara por uno perdido, que por dos y uno de ellos muerto —Dijo Mila, intentando razonar.

— ¿Quieres darle otra oportunidad? ¿Mila, te estás escuchando? —Reprochó Inga.

—No necesito que me la den, pero si todo este circo se basa en retener personas "para hablar" mientras está este tonto apuntándonos a todos con un arma para que le digan lo que quiere oír, pues buena suerte con el grupo.

Inga lo soltó con brusquedad.

—Ni te molestes en seguirnos al avión, estás fuera y por tu cuenta.

—Siempre ha sido así —Respondió Caleb dándose la media vuelta.

— ¿Lo vamos a dejar así sin más? —Exclamó Marcus furioso mientras observaba a Caleb.

— ¿Quieres explicarle tú a Jules que mataste a alguien por capricho? —le respondió Inga con cansancio por la actitud del tipo.

—No entiendo cómo trabajáis para Jules, no reclutáis ni a una mosca.

—Mejor cállate ya —Terminó Inga con una mueca.

Mila se acercó a Caleb, que estaba tan concentrado en su propio celular que no se dio cuenta de la conversación que tenían los demás.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Estarás bien?

—Estoy mandándole instrucciones a Levy. Fue mi estupidez y yo mismo lo pondré a salvo.

—No tomaremos repercusiones contra él. Si hubiera sido así, Inga hubiera dejado que te mataran.

—Pero Marcus...

—Marcus no sabe de la existencia de Levy, está más enfocado en sí mismo que en los demás. Y yo no le diré nada, descuida.

—Si llegan cuatro personas extrañas, extranjeras, y con armas evidentemente escondidas a acorralarte en un lugar público, ¿Acaso te hubieras detenido a escucharlos?

—Lo haces sonar tan mal...

—Es porque lo es, Mila. Eso parecía un secuestro. Lo mejor era que sólo uno de nosotros hablara con la chica, decidí ser yo porque…, bueno, no lo sé.

— ¿Porque tenías hambre?

—No, aparte. Bueno, ya no importa. Si esta chica quiere unirse, lo hará por su voluntad, así como yo en un principio. Y quizá, si analizas esto un poco, te darás cuenta de por qué no habéis reclutado a nadie aún.

—Si nos hubieras dicho estas cosas antes ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Hay muchas cosas que suelo omitir y a veces sin querer, pero siempre intento tener presente lo que está mal.

— ¿Ahora tú eres el bueno? —Cuestionó Mila ante el tono de voz que usó Caleb.

—No, y jamás lo seré, pero cambiar la manera en que os acercáis a las personas quizá sea la clave para encontrar lo que buscáis. Eso y dejar en el asilo al vejestorio de Marcus, que no ayuda mucho tampoco.

— ¡Mila, vámonos ya! Caleb ya está bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo —Gritó Inga a lo lejos del restaurante.

— ¡En eso tienes razón, lindura! —Afirmó Caleb.

—No puedo matarte pero ten en cuenta que aún te puedo castrar —Dijo Inga como despedida.

Caleb negó con la cabeza divertido, pues en una parte de sí mismo estaba seguro de que esa mujer no bromeaba. Clavó sus ojos en Mila.

—Vete, Mila. No te metas en problemas por mí, y suerte.

—Si quieres le diré a Levy que estarás bien.

—Él lo sabe.

Mila se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió corriendo en pos de Marcus y a Inga, dejando solo a Caleb, quien de inmediato se dirigió al lugar en dónde estaba comiendo sólo para ver a un nuevo par de comensales en aquella mesa.

Intentó preguntar al mesero sobre el sobrante de su dinero, pero con lo que alcanzó a entender, con el alboroto que hizo Marcus se rompieron cosas que se saldaron con aquel dinero. Genial, para Caleb un hotel ya no era una opción.

—"La próxima vez pediré mis viáticos de manera personal y no olvidaré mi cartera por doquier." —Pensó para sí mismo al recordar su descuido.

XXXXX

Nada más llegar a casa Irina se encerró en su habitación, ignorando las preguntas que su madrastra le había hecho al darse cuenta de lo alterada que estaba. No había sido su intención mentirle o hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería hablar del tema. Hasta ese momento había tenido muy claro que quería centrar su vida en la mitología antigua, ya fuera como profesora o como guía en cualquier sitio. Todo había comenzado cuando se había enterado de quién era su verdadera madre. Había sido el ansia por buscar sobre ella lo que la había motivado a estudiar sobre ese extraño mundo antiguo. A esas alturas apenas le importaba Aclis, pero sus planes seguían siendo los mismos.

Y ahora aparecía esa extraña organización para cambiar sus planes. Por favor, como si alguien como ella pudiera ser una súper heroína. Como mucho podría avisarles cuando sus vidas corrieran peligro, aunque ni siquiera pudieran frenarlo. Deseaba tener en esos momentos una manera de llamar a Hades y pedirle consejo acerca del tema, pero el dios solo se le aparecía cuando a él le parecía oportuno, y no siempre era en los mejores momentos.

Cansada de seguir dándole vueltas al tema optó por darse una ducha y relajarse. Lo mejor era olvidar el asunto. Además, el tipo raro le había prometido que él se encargaría de que la dejasen tranquila. Tendría que confiar en él, dudaba tener más opciones.

Antes de irse a dormir abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanos. Ambos estaban despiertos, pero tan distraídos en sus propios asuntos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su mirada. Irina por un momento deseó ser como ellos, dos niños perfectamente normales cuya máxima preocupación era qué libro leer o a qué videojuego jugar. Decidió cerrar la puerta y dejarlos a lo suyo. Su madre no tardaría en ir a regañarlos por no estar dormidos, así que prefería darles espacio antes de actuar como una hermana cariñosa y pesada.

Justo cuando estaba en la cama comenzó a sentir de nuevo la extraña sensación de estar vigilada, al igual que había pasado por la tarde. Se alertó de inmediato, ya que lo que menos quería era meter en problemas a su familia o que estos descubrieran lo que estaba pasando. Se asomó a la ventana con curiosidad, solo para ver un rostro familiar en la acera de frente. Apenas estaba iluminado por unas farolas, pero no había que tener una vista muy fina para darse cuenta de que era Caleb.

Al sentirse descubierto, alzó una mano al aire y la saludó como si fuera un vecino cualquiera.

Irina se echó hacia atrás de inmediato, ocultándose de su visión para pensar en sus siguientes pasos. ¿Pero qué hacía frente a su casa? ¿Es que estaba loco? Al menos estaba solo, por lo que había visto, o quizá fuera más bien una trampa. Fuera lo que fuese, no podía dejar que alertara a sus padres o podría meterla en un problema muy gordo.

Primero comprobó que tanto su padre como su madrastra estuvieran ocupados, uno duchándose y la otra haciéndose la manicura en la habitación. Después se colocó la bata para que el frío no la impactara de lleno y aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa en silencio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, volviendo a lanzar otro insulto en griego, en cuanto estuvo frente a Caleb—. ¡Me dijiste que me dejaríais en paz!

—Esa bata de flores es adorable —Señaló él, disfrutando ampliamente con la situación—. ¿Te pillo en mal momento? Vale, vale. Tranquila —Levantó las manos en son de paz cuando Irina hizo ademán de volver a dentro—. Me he ido de la organización.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No será que te han echado?

—No, a mí no me echa nadie —Refunfuñó—. Y en tal caso, recuerdo que te he ayudado. Y por doble, ya he hackeado tus datos con unos falsos para que no sepan dónde vives.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? Tú te ofreciste a hacerlo, y te di dinero por si te surgían problemas.

—Esa historia es graciosa. Es posible que el gilipollas de Marcus me hiciera dejarlo en el restaurante. Y ahora estoy en la calle, sin un solo euro y sin un lugar donde dormir.

Aunque presentía que se arrepentiría de aquello, Irina sabía que no podía dejarlo en la calle de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo, era verdad que la había ayudado, por muy capullo e idiota que fuera.

Después de soltar un profundo suspiro y mirar de manera paranoica a un lado y a otro, le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara.

—Nadie tiene que enterarse de que estás aquí —Amenazó, alzando un dedo para dejarle las cosas claras—. Te lo advierto, nadie. Te ayudo porque no soy tan mala persona como ellos. Mañana te pediré un taxi y te irás a primera hora. ¿Estamos?

—Al final sí que vas a tener instinto de superhéroe.

—También quedan prohibidas esa clase de frases. De hecho, preferiría que mantuvieras la boca cerrada.

Caleb simuló cerrar su boca como si fuera una cremallera.

Primero entró Irina, comprobando que todo estuviese calmado, y después le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara. Fueron lo más silenciosamente posible a la habitación, donde la muchacha por fin pudo suspirar aliviada una vez que cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Sus padres la iban a matar, no tenía dudas. ¿Qué excusa iba a poner si la pillaban, que había recogido a un vagabundo de la calle?

—Nunca te hubiera imaginado fan de Taylor Swift, ni tampoco de Eurovisión —Bromeó el chico, mirando los poster que había en la habitación—. Tienes un gusto musical horrible.

—Si no te gusta mi habitación la calle se ve más cómoda.

—Solo bromeaba. Además, en la calle nadie podría quejarse conmigo de cómo el país español se burló de toda Europa con su Chikilicuatre.

—Creo que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

De pronto, sin que lo supieran, todos los españoles sonrieron alegres al recordar al grandísimo Chikilicuatre y su magnífica actuación. Quedaron abajo en la clasificación… ¡pero se lo pasaron de puta madre!

Irina quitó la ropa que había encima del sofá y la dejó a un lado de su cama, para después buscar un par de sábanas del armario y ofrecérselas al chico. En otra circunstancia le hubiera dado vergüenza tener la habitación tan desordenada, pero sentía tanto fastidio con Caleb y miedo de que sus padres la descubrieran que apenas reparó en ello.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándolos a ambos. La habitación era demasiado pequeña como para que el chico pudiese esconderse en algún lugar, así que trató de pensar con rapidez.

—Debajo de la cama —Siseó, haciendo gestos con desesperación—. Rápido, rápido.

—Irina, soy mamá. Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Estás bien? He escuchado un portazo.

Una vez que Caleb estuvo resguardado, Irina abrió la puerta y dejó que su madrastra entrara. Intentó sonreír como si nada pasara, ocultando los nervios a su paso, pero no fue capaz de convencer a la mujer.

—Estoy un poco preocupada por ti —Comenzó esta, yendo al grano—. Creo que estás intentando ocultarme algo, desde que me llamaste esta tarde, y no puedo dejarlo pasar. ¿Es que va a pasarle algo a la abuela?

—No, mamá. La abuela está bien, por ahora estará bien. Y yo también, no es nada… —Murmuró nerviosa, sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando hacia los pies de la cama para comprobar que no se viese nada.

— ¿Es por un chico? Siempre supe que llegaría este momento, la hora de hablar de chicos. Vale, puedo darte consejos y...

Irina agradeció infinitamente que Caleb no supiera griego, ya que de otra forma no dejaría de burlarse de ella en lo que quedaba de noche.

—Mamá, por favor. No se trata de eso —La interrumpió antes de que se le ocurriese comenzar con la charla sexual—. Es solo… Creo que estoy perdida.

Tiara rodeó a su hija por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

—A tu edad es muy normal sentirse así, especialmente cuando vives entre dos mundos. ¿Estás volviendo a tratar de buscar a tus antepasados?

Tiara se negaba a mencionar directamente a Aclis como su madre, por lo que solía hablar en plural al referirse a esa parte de la familia. Irina lo agradecía, a ella tampoco le gustaba demasiado.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con ellos —Por un momento, refugiada entre los brazos de Tiara, la chica olvidó lo que escondía bajo la cama y decidió ser sincera—. Prométeme que no le dirás a papá nada de lo que voy a decirte, por favor.

Su madre cruzó los dos meñiques, haciendo así el juramento inquebrantable que tenían entre las dos. Irina no pudo evitar reírse, ya que hacía mucho que no veía ese gesto, prácticamente desde que era una niña.

Le contó parte de lo que había pasado durante la tarde, obviando el hecho de que el chico con el que se había cruzado ahora estaba en su habitación. Por momentos Tiara soltaba exclamaciones de sorpresa, aunque para felicidad de Irina, supo mantener la compostura.

—En el fondo siempre supe que llegaría este momento —Suspiró Tiara, apesadumbrada—. No es que me haga especial ilusión, pero esos dioses tuyos te dejaron un regalo, y no puedes esquivarlo siempre. ¿Sabes? Ese poder tuyo para transmitir emociones negativas siempre fue útil para saber que te pasaba, pero nunca me hizo falta. Siempre he visto en tus ojos cuando te encuentras mal, o cuando ansias algo. Tal y como está pasando ahora.

—Siempre he intentado tener una vida normal, no puedo simplemente irme y dejarlo todo. No quiero dejaros a vosotros.

—Tampoco lo vas a hacer, hablaremos todos los días. Y ni creas que voy a permitirte abandonar tus estudios. Ya hablaré yo con esa organización extraña para que te permitan seguir con la universidad. Y que no me entere yo de que te hacen daño.

Irina rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera creo que sea útil. Esa organización me parece una ridiculez, ¿Y qué utilidad puedo tener yo? Apenas sé un poco de defensa y…

—Cariño, solo respóndeme una pregunta. ¿Quieres ir con ellos? No pongas excusas ni intentes dar argumentos sobre por qué es una mala idea. Solo respóndeme con sinceridad.

Su primer instinto fue hacer precisamente eso, buscar una excusa, pero cerró la boca de golpe. Siempre se había preguntado si sus poderes podrían tener alguna utilidad de verdad. No era que le molestaran, al final se había acostumbrado a ellos, pero siempre había sentido que no podía tenerlos por casualidad.

—Sí —Respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

—Entonces ve con ellos —Tiara acarició con suavidad su mejilla antes de darle un beso en la frente—. Demuéstrales de lo que estamos hechos los griegos. Hablaré con tu padre para que no ponga impedimento, pero mañana a primera hora deberás tener una charla con él.

Después de un último abrazo Tiara decidió que su hija tenía mucho en lo que pensar, por lo que se retiró y le deseo suerte en lo que se avecinaba para ella. Irina esperó un poco antes de sacar a Caleb de debajo de la cama, que comenzó a quejarse por el dolor de espalda debido a todo el tiempo que había estado encogido en su escondite.

— ¿De qué habéis estado hablando todo este rato? Creía que no se iba a ir nunca.

— ¿Puedes ponerte en contacto con la organización o crees que se hayan ido ya? —Respondió de vuelta—. Tengo que anunciarles que tienen un nuevo integrante. Presiento que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero oficialmente estoy dentro.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Caleb, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

—Ahora mismo deben estar ideando un plan b. O bebiendo, quizá… Esta última opción es más probable. En cuanto a tu pregunta, por supuesto que sí, puedo localizarlos en un minuto.

— ¿Y crees que te acepten de vuelta a ti?

—No, pero me necesitan —Se encogió de hombros, sin darle la más mínima importancia—. Además, te he reclutado, así que voy a ser el héroe del día delante del jefe.

—Como tú quieras, pero tengo algunas condiciones. No quiero dejar la universidad, así que tu jefe tendrá que mover los hilos para que pueda acabarla a distancia, y dejarme venir en exámenes o quizá trasladarme y…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Te unes a un grupo de superhéroes y quieres seguir estudiando? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Para mí es importante, no puedo abandonarlo todo como si nada. Necesitaré garantías, y mis padres querrán saber que estoy bien.

—Bueno, no creo que el jefe tenga problema —Comentó Caleb, tomando las sábanas que antes había tirado al suelo con rapidez y colocándose en el sofá, que era más cómodo de lo que pensó en un primer momento—. Presiento que yo sí que me voy a arrepentir de esto —Murmuró finalmente, mientras Irina empezaba a enumerar en voz baja otra serie de condiciones que tenía.

Con una amplia y reluciente sonrisa, Caleb mandó un mensaje a Mila, ya que era la más civilizada y posiblemente la única que estuviese sobria a esas alturas, avisándole de que la chica se unía al equipo superheroico, y que podrían recogerlos mañana en la siguiente dirección.


	6. Aqua

Marvel no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, el grandísimo Stan Lee junto a los co—creadores del resto de personajes que aparecerán o se mencionarán.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

 **…..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por todos los miembros de esta cuenta, por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 5:

 ** _Aqua_**

 ** _..._**

—Ahora que tengo de vuelta mi cartera y que tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? —Sugirió Caleb.

— ¿Tú y yo? —Preguntó una Irina distraída.

—No. Marcus, tú y yo —Respondió con evidente sarcasmo.

Irina entrecerró los ojos un tanto molesta antes de volver a centrarse en sus apuntes de clase.

—A veces eres tan idiota que haces muy fácil decirte que no.

—Anda mujer, quiero devolverte el favor. Aquella comida a la que me invitaste no fue tan mala.

—Es un detalle por tu parte, pero no. Tengo que acabar estos pendientes para la universidad y después comenzar mi plan de entrenamiento para el Director, ese tal Jules —Suspiró—. No quiero que piense que no me tomo en serio el trabajo.

Caleb rodó los ojos, sonriendo colmilludamente ante tan mala excusa por parte de la híbrida, semi diosa.

—Mira, no quiero sonar como un pesado, pero hemos pasado horas encerrados aquí como para notar que te saltas las comidas.

— ¿Y qué? Eso es por qué no hemos tenido suerte encontrando más reclutas —Se excusó, restándole importancia—. Necesitamos estar aquí todo el tiempo que podamos. Además, no confían en ti, prefieren tenerte vigilado.

—Irina, si no comes bien te enfermarás. Y si te enfermas tus padres lo sabrán y si lo saben te querrán de vuelta a casa. Además eso es hebreo. Si estás fatigada menos lo vas a entender.

— ¿Por qué te importa que me quede aquí?

—Ammm..., mhhh, la verdad es que no me importa, pero ambos llevamos la misma rutina y a diferencia de ti, yo no quiero enfermar o morir de hambre.

Irina rodó los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de ignorarlo y no caer en sus provocaciones.

—Perdón por ser mala influencia para ti —Expuso, irónica—. ¿No tienes un móvil que hackear o algo así? Estoy segura de que será mejor compañía que yo.

—Venga, si quieres sólo vamos a la cafetería de abajo —Siguió insistiendo, sabiendo por la expresión de la chica que estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Irina lo pensó por un momento antes de ver todos las tareas pendientes que tenía que hacer, aunque Caleb tenía razón, no podría concentrarse en sus asuntos sin comer o beber algo. Era común para ella olvidar los quehaceres básicos cuando estaba muy concentrada o preocupada por algo, pero suponía que si quería dar el 100% de sí misma tendría que cambiar. Por otra parte, estaba segura de que Caleb no la dejaría tranquila hasta que aceptara.

—No tienes que sentarte conmigo —Dijo Caleb con su mejor sonrisa inocente para intentar convencerla.

—Vale, pero intenta no abrir la boca más que para situaciones de vida o muerte —Aceptó con seriedad—. Y después me dejarás tranquila.

—Hecho. Aunque cuando volvamos puedo enseñarte mis mejores trucos para aprender hebreo.

— ¿Siempre tienes que hacer trampa? —Preguntó negando con la cabeza.

Fue el turno de Caleb de rodar los ojos.

Irina guardó sus libros y apuntes en una pequeña mochila y juntos bajaron a la cafetería. Aunque Irina más o menos podía entender lo que había en la carta, Caleb trató de hacerse el interesante explicándole en qué consistían algunos platos. Finalmente pidieron un refresco para cada uno junto a una ensalada para Irina y un bocadillo de bacon para él.

—Anoche encontré los rumores de un chico que puede controlar el agua —Comentó Caleb de manera casual mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran los platos—. Creo que puede ser hidroquinesis.

— ¿Es creíble para ti? —Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sí, así que esta mañana le pasé la información a Inga, aunque ni siquiera pude ver el archivo completo antes de que me sacara de su oficina. ¿Puedes creer lo mal que me tratan?

—Te lo mereces —Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo ampliamente.

.

(Flashback)

.

Aunque la charla con los padres de Irina fue un poco intensa, a pesar de que esta se encontraba como intermediaria y suprimió ciertos insultos al traducir, finalmente todo acabó en un acuerdo favorable. Irina tendría que seguir estudiando, ya fuera en Grecia o en Bélgica, y tendría que llamar continuamente para asegurarles que se encontraba bien.

Después de aclarar el asunto la chica hizo su maleta con un par de cosas básicas y se despidió de su familia. Además de ello, escribió una pequeña carta para la abuela, a la que sabía que no tendría tiempo de ver una última vez. Pidió a su madre que se la entregara y que le dijera lo mucho que la quería, pero que era hora de utilizar sus habilidades para algo más.

Hubo bastantes lágrimas por parte de todos, incluida Mila, que recordaba perfectamente cuando ella misma vivió esa misma situación.

Fue a la hora de abordar el avión, sin embargo, cuando todo empezó a complicarse.

—Tú no vienes con nosotros —Dijo Inga, mirando a Caleb con desdén—. Estás fuera de la organización.

—Venga, no podéis hacerme esto. Me necesitáis. Y he reclutado a la nueva, no lo habríais hecho sin mí.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella —Secundó Marcus, señalando a Inga—. Vete antes de que quiera partirte las piernas. Ganas no me faltan.

—Inténtalo, viejales —Respondió Caleb, con aire amenazador—. No podíamos reclutar a nadie en contra de su voluntad, podrían denunciarnos por secuestro. ¡Lo sabéis perfectamente! Hice lo que había que hacer. Y vosotros me hicisteis perder dinero y una cena, estamos en paz.

—Pienso que quizá nuestros métodos no sean los mejores —Intervino Mila, intentando defenderlo—. Al final ha hecho las cosas bien, nos ha ayudado…

Inga y Marcus dirigieron miradas feroces a su compañera, provocando que ésta temblara como gelatina. Inga acabó cerrando los ojos y suspirando, recobrando el tono y la compostura.

—Tú eres demasiado inocente, Mila. Pero este tío te está manipulando, ya verás cuando vuelva a jugárnosla.

—Estoy deseando que lo haga.

Irina se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento, pensando qué Caleb podría ingeniárselas solo para conseguir que lo aceptaran. Pero visto lo visto, estaba claro que los había ofendido bastante y que no podría repararlo con sus horrorosos encantos.

—Quiero que Caleb se quede con nosotros —Dijo finalmente, esperando no arrepentirse más tarde de sus palabras—. Él fue quien me explicó en qué consiste vuestro trabajo, de otra manera ni me hubiera molestado en escucharos. No confío en vosotros, así que si Caleb no está en el equipo yo tampoco lo estaré.

Inga soltó un insulto por lo bajo, mientras que Marcus simplemente cerró los puños como si quisiera pegarle un puñetazo a alguien. Mila, por otro lado, intentó disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estarás de prueba —Aceptó Inga, después de un rato dubitativa—. En cuanto lleguemos le contarás al jefe lo que has hecho, pero hasta entonces seguirás mis órdenes. Y te lo advierto, una gilipollez más y yo misma me ocuparé de ti.

—Esta no es buena idea —Gruñó Marcus mostrando su desaprobación hacia aquella "nefasta" idea.

— ¿Quieres perder dos reclutas? —Cuestionó Inga, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Marcus—. Pues entonces tendremos que aceptarlo.

—Sois unos chicos geniales —Bromeó Caleb.

—Vete a la mierda —Acompañó sus palabras con un gesto obsceno.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

—Tampoco es para exagerar. ¿Sabes? Creo que no te di las gracias por interferir por mí. Supongo que debería hacerlo.

Irina lo miró con cierta sorpresa antes de responder.

—De nada.

—Dije supongo.

Irina volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber interferido por él. ¿En qué momento le había parecido buena idea? Lo único que había conseguido era un dolor de cabeza constante.

—Volviendo al tema del recluta, si es creíble para ellos esa seguramente será nuestra nueva misión. Puede ser interesante, solo espero que sea un poco más amable que tú.

—Oye, yo soy encantador. Que no sepáis valorarme no es mi problema. ¿Me das de tu ensalada? —Preguntó teniendo un poco de hambre, ya que aún no le habían servido el bocadillo.

—No —Negó ella, acercándose un poco el plato para impedirle pinchar—. ¿Al menos sabes a dónde iremos?

—Eres una egoísta. Sé que la dirección estaba al norte del mapa pero la verdad no tengo idea.

Además de estar bajo estricta vigilancia, a Caleb le habían quitado el control incluso de su propio móvil, por lo que no podía utilizar sus recursos habituales. Sin hablar de que llevaba una pulsera localizadora para que no se les perdiera en ningún momento.

—Diría que es triste que no tengas el control de tus propias cosas pero realmente disfruto verte con restricciones —Sonrió Irina, sin disimular su malicia.

—Los podría hackear de nuevo, pero se darían cuenta si lo intento —Dijo el joven refunfuñando.

—Claro, no es que Mila e Inga estén reforzando su seguridad para que no lo vuelvas a hacer —Ironizó.

En ese momento llegó al fin el bocadillo, frenando su charla por unos segundos. Después Caleb volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Pues de hecho podría ayudarles yo mismo, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer —Manifestó, dando un bocado a su ansiada comida.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Ver a los pajaritos cantar?

—Cómo enseñarte hebreo.

— ¿Por qué? Sé que no es mi asignatura favorita pero...

—Para que dejes de maldecir a Hades por lo bajo mientras intento concentrarme en no tratar de entenderte en griego y hacer otra cosa a la vez.

—No tengo la culpa que no te sepas concentrar. Además, eres tú el que no para de molestarme mientras estudio —Se quejó ella—. Pero no, sabes que no te he preguntado por eso.

—No te entiendo.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto ayudarme? Con los demás eres bastante grosero. Y conmigo solo en ocasiones.

—Te trato igual que a Mila.

—No, no es cierto. Con ella es entendible, Mila es amable con todos, pero yo no siempre soy así contigo.

Por un momento Caleb se quedó callado, pensando en qué decir a continuación.

—Irina, ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que ya conocías a alguien pero no estás seguro?

Ante aquella pregunta la joven griega enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo un Deja vú?

—No, más como un sueño o algo que quizá fue real, no estoy seguro.

—Yo…

Irina no pudo terminar de hablar pues en ese momento entraron a la cafetería Mila e Inga, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—Nos vamos en dos horas. Caleb, te quedarás a lo lejos sin dar problemas mientras Mila e Irina se encargan del nuevo —Ordenó Inga nada más entrar, dirigiendo una dura mirada a Caleb, quien se la devolvió sonriente.

—Buenas tardes a ti también Inga. ¿Cómo te va?

La chica simplemente le hizo una seña obscena antes de darse la vuelta.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó Irina

—Portugal, Praia de Benagil —Respondió Mila, emocionada—. Nunca he estado en Portugal.

—Ahí tienes la dirección —Indicó Caleb a Irina antes de tomar toda su refresco y bocadillo y levantarse ambos para irse a preparar.

XXXXX

Tras casi tres horas de vuelo, más otras tantas echadas en un coche privado desde Lisboa hasta el pueblo de Benagil, por fin llegaron hasta el hotel en el que Inga se había encargado de reservar varias habitaciones para unos días. Afortunadamente había encontrado habitaciones individuales para cada uno de ellos, por lo que no tendrían que aguantarse durante todo el día y noche. Al menos eso era una ventaja.

Mientras llegaban al hotel Inga comenzó a explicar el plan que tendrían que llevar a cabo, aunque ya sería al día siguiente puesto que se les había hecho algo tarde.

—El plan es el siguiente, Irina y Mila os acercaréis a este chico y le hablaréis un poco de la organización. Después le diréis que estáis interesados en que se una, no al revés —Advirtió Inga, dando instrucciones.

—Suena como si lo quisieran evangelizar —Dijo Caleb, tomando su equipaje.

—Mientras tanto Caleb se quedará completamente callado y a unos metros de las dos por si necesitáis ayuda.

—Yo preferiría que se quedara contigo —Sugirió Irina al ver la cara molesta del chico.

—No, mi trabajo no es estar cuidando a un pequeñín —Agregó Inga para molestarle.

—Podríamos necesitarlo, no sabemos si este chico es agresivo —Dijo Mila intentando mediar entre todos.

—Vosotras dos sois muy graciosas, pero aquí Mila tiene razón, podríais necesitarme.

—Basta ya, irás con ellas. Si en ese lapso decides quedarte aquí en la playa y para siempre, no me interpondré.

Inga se acercó un momento a recepción para solicitar las llaves y comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

— ¡Te gustaría, pero eso no pasará! —Le gritó Caleb, ayudando a Mila con su propio equipaje.

Una vez que Inga pudo entenderse con los recepcionistas indicó a cada uno dónde estaba su habitación, y pidió que por favor no se metieran en líos hasta el día siguiente, ya que aquello era una misión por mucho que también pudieran disfrutar de la playa. Todos sintieron como si se lo estuviera diciendo más a sí misma que a ellos, pero optaron por no añadir nada.

Mila estaba organizando su ropa en el armario cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, sobresaltándola.

—Adelante —Dijo, yendo a abrir sin muchas ganas.

Era Inga, tal y como había supuesto. La britano—francesa entró sin que se lo repitieran dos veces, aunque su gesto no era demasiado amable.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada, solo vengo a hablar contigo. No me fio de Caleb, y espero que tú tampoco. Es un gilipollas, Mila, y no quiero que te expulsen por su culpa. Quiero que lo mantengas vigilado, por si acaso.

—No me van a echar, yo no he incumplido ninguna norma —Dijo la sueca, intentando no pensar en esa posibilidad—. Pero Caleb me cae bien, sé que no es mala persona. Simplemente…, sus ideas son diferentes a las nuestras.

—Pues esas ideas nos pueden costar caras a nosotras, recuérdalo.

XXXXX

—No estoy muy segura de esto, no sé si pueda ayudarte —Confesó Irina mientras se adentraban más al mercadillo.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy, no sé cómo convencer a la gente —Aceptó Mila.

—Podrían empezar por no temblar a horrores y fingir que no lo quieren secuestrar.

—Recuerdo que Inga te pidió que cerraras la boca toda la misión.

— ¿Para qué me han traído entonces si no puedo opinar ni un poquito? Además yo hablo portugués y podr...

—Mira Irina, ¡Es él! —Señaló Mila sutilmente a un chico atendiendo un puesto de madera.

La griega desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquel chico.

—Es lindo —Respondió Irina, corroborando entre la foto del expediente de su móvil y el chico que estaba cerca de ellas.

Caleb echó un vistazo sutil al móvil de Irina e hizo su gesto de disgusto.

— ¿Es ese rubietas?

—Si —Respondieron ambas chicas.

—Pfff, te aseguro que apenas y sabe sumar.

—Es químico, se graduó con honores de la universidad y aquí el registro dice que rechazó becas para una maestría en Harvard y Princeton —Agregó Mila.

— ¿Ven? Entonces no es muy inteligente como para rechazar algo así.

— ¿Qué es lo que exactamente te molesta? —Preguntó Mila a Caleb de manera burlona.

—Qué un tío, en plena mañana fría y sin camisa, que bien pudiera estar en este momento creando la nueva fórmula para crear un ejército de Hulk, no me parece buena madera para esta organización.

—Bien, te eclipsa su físico, lo entiendo. Vamos, Mila. No me parece desagradable este chico.

Caleb estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero al saber que no le prestarían el menor caso decidió guardar silencio, aunque molesto por el comentario. Mila asintió a Irina y después de un par de minutos en lo que reunían confianza, ambas se acercaron hasta dónde estaba el nuevo recluta, quién en ese momento estaba lijando una silla.

—Ammm, mhhh hola —Saludo Mila.

— ¿Hola? ¿Inglés? ¿Hablan en inglés? —Respondió el chico dejando de hacer lo hacía.

Las dos chicas no sabían qué decir así que sólo asintieron y Caleb a lo lejos se burló de ambas.

—Soy Ariel.

—Lo sabemos —Dijo Irina dándose un golpe mental de inmediato.

—Oh, yo... disculpen, pero no las había visto antes —Respondió el rubio en un perfecto inglés, limpiando sus manos en un trapo para después saludarlas apropiadamente.

—Que…, queremos hablar contigo, y soy Mila.

—Y yo Irina.

Ariel las miró un momento examinando sus caras para intentar adivinar sus intenciones, y al no ver malicia en ellas asintió.

—Claro, sólo avisare a mi padre y las seguiré.

Ariel entonces las dejó, se secó con una toalla, se puso una camisa blanca y se colocó un collar que Mila no alcanzó a ver antes de que lo ocultara con su playera. Al final se dirigió en su idioma al hombre mayor que también estaba atendiendo a las personas y regresó con ellas y les señaló la salida del lugar.

— ¿Dejarán a su amigo aquí o vendrá con nosotros? —Preguntó Ariel señalando a Caleb, quién en ese momento estaba fingiendo observar las cosas de un estante.

—Él, bueno, sí… viene con nosotros —Respondió Mila.

—Lo sé —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sé que me estaban observando, y que ese chico viene con ustedes.

—Bueno, sí. Algo así —Contestó Irina haciéndole una seña a Caleb para que se acercase.

—Además él no es nada sutil, hace mucho ruido y creo que lo primero que le diré es que esa cosa de madera que se está pasando por la cabeza se usa para lavar retretes y él lo está usando para su cabello.

—No lo hagas, por favor. Es un tanto voluble —Pidió Mila con una sonrisa que Ariel respondió.

Irina y Caleb se acercaron a ellos y Caleb le tendió la mano para presentarse.

—Caleb Burke.

—Ariel... Dafonte. Pero no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, sólo dime por mi nombre.

Caleb sonrió ladinamente, queriendo burlarse un poco del nuevo posible integrante.

—Disculpa, ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

—Ariel.

—Y controlas el agua… —Ironizó.

—Bueno, sí. Al parecer ustedes ya me investigaron.

— ¿Y debo esperar cualquier momento para que salga Sebastián el cangrejo a cantar "bajo el mar"? —Preguntó entre escéptico y burlón.

— ¡Caleb! —Reprendió Mila mientras Irina se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

De nuevo lo iba a arruinar.

—Descuida, a mí también me parecería extraño. Y para ser sinceros esa película nunca me gustó. Es demasiado musical, para mi gusto.

—Discúlpalo, él no debería estar hablando —Dijo Irina dirigiéndole una mirada cortante a Caleb.

—Disculpado, los mecanismos de defensa de las personas no son un problema para mí. Ahora si me explican de qué va todo esto...

—No es ningún mecanismo de defensa, me gusta ser precavido —Se defendió Caleb sin que ninguno de los tres le creyera.

—No vivo muy lejos de aquí y en este momento mi madre seguramente está preparando el almuerzo, vengan todos y hablamos.

Irina y Mila se miraron pues no sabían si era buena idea así que se contactaron con Inga para que las acompañará. Unos minutos después todos se encontraban en la camioneta rumbo a la casa de Ariel, haciendo un poco de plática pues el chico era realmente agradable y se prestaba para hablar. Al llegar, Ariel saludó a sus hermanas pequeñas en el jardín y las presentó a los demás. Una de ellas llamada "Coral", e igual de agradable que su hermano, los dirigió a todos dentro de la casa.

La madre de Ariel, aunque un poco sorprendida de tener a tantos visitantes, los acogió con cariño y sirvió un plato de comida a cada uno mientras charlaban. Ariel aprovechó para indagar un poco acerca de lo que querían, y aunque su inglés no era de lo peor prefirió comunicarse, con signos y mediante Caleb.

—El objetivo de la organización es reclutar personas con habilidades especiales para proteger Europa en caso de peligro, ataques o individuos peligrosos —Explicó Mila, tomando con ganas de su sopa, que era la más rica que había probado nunca—. Esto está delicioso, señora.

—Oh, que amable —Sonrió la madre de Ariel, que entendió eso perfectamente—. Pero…, estoy un poco preocupada. No quiero que mi hijo…, se exponga demasiado.

—Mamá, no hacen nada malo —Intervino Brisa, la hermana de en medio de Ariel.

—Disponemos de equipamiento e instalaciones necesarias para que a Ariel no le falte de nada. Si él decide unirse no podemos garantizar su seguridad, pero lo atenderemos lo mejor que podamos.

El chico se mostró pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que su hermana más pequeña se acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras en el oído, haciéndolo sonreír. Después chocaron las palmas de sus manos antes de que Caleb se girara de nuevo hacia los invitados.

— ¿Os gustaría una demostración de mis habilidades?

—Por supuesto, debemos asegurarnos de que no eres un fraude como Caleb —Respondió Inga.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó el aludido—. Soy imprescindible en el equipo.

— ¿Qué habilidades tenéis vosotros? —Preguntó Coral, inocentemente, mirando a Irina y a Caleb alternativamente.

—Yo soy bueno en todo —Respondió Caleb, sonriendo con altanería—. Pero la interesante es ella, tiene un don especial para…

—Soy hija de una diosa griega —Lo cortó Irina, mirándolo con disgusto—. Y a veces me comunico con Hades, pero no hay nada destacable.

Ariel supo que mentía de inmediato, por lo que se apuntó preguntarle después acerca del tema. Sin querer presionar de más en un tema sobre el que ella no quería hablar.

—Ari, ¿Harás las fuentes mágicas? —Preguntó Mar.

—Así es pequeño pececito, ve a por los colorantes, ya sabes cuales.

—Yo le ayudo, ella aún no alcanza toda la alacena —Se ofreció Coral saliendo hacia la cocina.

— ¿Y tú Bris? ¿Te quedas?

—Nah, te he visto hacer esto miles de veces antes, iré a leer y después me dices si me quedaré con tu habitación o no —Dijo la niña mayor con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

—Que hermana tan cruel eres.

—Me agrada esa actitud —Siseó Caleb a Mila mientras esta le hacía una señal para que ya no hablara.

—Esto realmente no es un parte poderosa de lo que puedo hacer, pero entretiene un poco a mis hermanas mientras mis padres trabajan —Explicó Ariel guiándoles a la sala en donde comenzó a acomodar algunos materiales en la mesita de centro.

Después de un par de minutos, sus hermanas llegaron con lo que necesitaba. Los demás rodearon la mesa mientras que Ariel se sentó en el piso con Coral y Mar a su alrededor.

El chico mezcló algunos colorantes con un poco de agua y la dejó caer con gracia sobre la bandeja que repentinamente comenzó a moverse. De ella emergieron pequeñas fuentes que tenían diversos patrones de movimientos que iban de manera decreciente, entonces el colorante hizo su trabajo y cada pequeña fuente comenzó a tener un color que para confusión de todos, no se mezclaban entre sí, mostrando un pequeño pero bonito espectáculo de fuentes azules, verdes, rojas y moradas.

Después Ariel agregó algo más a la mezcla y las fuentes comenzaron a emitir un vapor más parecido a la niebla que emanaba un dulce olor a menta. Los chorros de agua comenzaron a imitar los movimientos de las manos de Ariel. A esas alturas no sólo las hermanas de Ariel se emocionaron ante el espectáculo, sino también los demás presentes.

El ceño fruncido de Mila logró que Ariel se desconcentrara y que las fuentes que hizo se salieran de control, ocasionando que crecieran y además salpicaran un poco a los presentes.

La situación era divertida para las pequeñas, pero el alboroto fue escuchado por la mamá de Ariel quien entró a la sala a ver el desastre.

—No aquí, por favor, ya lo habíamos hablado —Suplicó la madre de Ariel—. Vete al laboratorio, y después recoges lo que ensuciaste aquí.

— Perdón mamá, vamos chicos, les enseñaré el lugar. Niñas ya saben, ¿Me esperan aquí?

— ¡Ay no es justo! A Brisa si la dejas entrar a tu laboratorio.

—Bueno Coral, ella no confunde los cubos de azúcar con cubos de sal ácida como Mar y tú. Anda, id al jardín y después os ayudaré con la casita de madera.

Ambas niñas asintieron un poco decepcionadas, pero Ariel por su seguridad, no iba a ceder.

Una vez en el laboratorio, el equipo se sorprendió ante lo sencillo pero completo que parecía el lugar, claro que ninguno esperaba un lujoso y avanzado lugar como el de Tony Stark pero sin duda Inga podría ofrecerle a Ariel un lugar mejor.

—Todo esto, mis padres y yo lo conseguimos con los años, no es mucho pero he logrado maravillas.

—Lo siento, por mi culpa te desconcentraste —Se disculpó Mila.

—No es nada, te veías contrariada por algo.

—No usaste nada para que se calentara el agua —Explicó.

—Es verdad, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó Inga.

—En realidad si use algo, en el polvo de colores había un térmico que yo cree, no iba a causar vapor pero en mi mente yo quería que el agua se hiciera vapor.

— ¿Puedes hacer que el agua sea hielo también? —Preguntó Irina.

—Así es, pero de nuevo, con una sustancia que yo cree, aún no he podido lograrlo con solo pensarlo —Admitió Ariel.

—En la organización podríamos ayudarte a que lo logres —Ofreció Inga.

— ¿Podemos hablar del hecho de que ese vapor pudo ser venenoso? —Preguntó Caleb directamente al rubio.

—Así es. Puedo mezclar algunas cosas por aquí y por allá y hacer el vapor nocivo para quien estuviera cerca, una neblina quizá.

—Eso nos ayudaría en algunas misiones, si —Dijo Inga.

—Para ser honesto, preferiría no matar a nadie. Pero admito que eso ayudaría a ganar tiempo y escapar de algún lugar.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Señaló Irina a una mesa con una pecera de tamaño considerable llena de agua turbia.

—Hace una semana logré separar las moléculas de oxígeno del agua y le dio ese aspecto.

— ¿Con qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Mila con curiosidad.

—También con las manos.

—Sólo falta que camines sobre el agua y serás como Jesús.

Ariel no tomó el comentario de Caleb como un insulto así que los demás empezaron a reír con él, exceptuando a Inga que quería matarlo por hablar.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí sí es evidente que puedes estar haciendo maravillas en América? ¿No es completa la beca que te ofrecen? —Preguntó Caleb pero en portugués para que sólo ellos dos entendieran.

—Lo es, si, pero es sólo para mis gastos, y no quiero dejar a mi familia atrás. Han hecho tantos sacrificios por mí… Tendremos que hacerlos por Brisa y por las demás cuando sea el momento —Respondió Ariel en el mismo idioma.

—La organización te paga, eso creo, o yo no estaría aquí —Dijo Caleb mirando alrededor el pequeño lugar.

—Supongo que podemos hablarlo.

—Caleb traduce —Exigió Inga.

—Que disfrutemos de la playa un rato antes de irnos.

—Vete a la mierda, nunca te tomas nada enserio —Dijo Inga enojada pero antes de salir del laboratorio Ariel les dijo que era verdad.

—Esta playa es preciosa y aún necesito hablar con mi familia antes de tomar una decisión.

Los demás asintieron y se fueron para tomarle la palabra al rubio.

XXXXX

Ariel tenía razón, la playa frente a ellos era realmente hermosa, la vista era magnifica que no podían decidir qué era lo más agradable, si el color cristalino del agua o la fina arena que parecía brillar con los últimos rayos del atardecer del sol, o la manera en que la "cueva" que rodeaba la playa la hacía parecer un pequeño paraíso. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba haciendo una actividad individual, Mila parecía buscar piedras y caracolas que se escondían entre la arena, Inga alejada de todos ellos se encontraba acostada en una toalla escuchando música, e Irina se encontraba en la orilla metiendo un poco sus pies en el agua sin meterse por completo, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que noto los movimientos poco sutiles de Caleb detrás de ella,

— ¿Que hay en esa servilleta? ¿Acaso es tu plan para conquistar al mundo?

—Nah, era mi plan de entrenamiento físico para dárselo a Jules, pero después tuve una idea mejor y dibuje a Marcus siendo comido por una ballena.

Irina tomó la servilleta del chico y efectivamente vio el infantil garabato de Caleb al cual le había llamado dibujo.

—Estoy segura que ninguna ballena querrá comerse a Marcus, o en general ningún ser vivo.

Caleb empezó a sonreírle a Irina, aunque Marcus aún no había hecho nada grosero a ella, era agradable saber que al menos la griega lo apoyaba en sus bromas.

—Lunes de 4 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde entrenando en el gimnasio, ¿estás de broma?

—Sé que no está nada mal mi físico, pero al menos podría mejorarlo.

—Eso o que no quieres admitir que Ariel representa una competencia para tu ego.

—Quizá, pero ya que no soy rubio al menos puedo ser el más musculoso.

Irina negó con la cabeza regresando su mirada a la playa.

—Este lugar es hermoso, ¿Venías seguido aquí?

—En realidad vivía en otra parte de Portugal, había escuchado de este lugar pero no tenía mucho tiempo de venir aquí.

—Entonces disfrútalo. — Dijo Irina señalando el agua para meter más allá de los pies.

—No, yo no nado. Me dan cosa los animalejos que están en el agua.

—No seas miedoso, ¡Por eso iremos más allá de la orilla! — Exclamó la chica antes de dejarlo atrás.

Caleb en su estupidez y sin confesarle que nadar no era una de sus mejores habilidades, la siguió lo que pudo hasta que estuvieron en una parte considerablemente profunda.

Por la hora, las olas que arrastraban eran más astutas que los que nadaban, así que Irina empezó a nadar de nuevo hacia la orilla, pensado que Caleb le seguía el paso. A lo lejos podía verse que Ariel ya había regresado de hablar con su familia y ahora se encontraba a un lado de Mila, al parecer explicando algunos detalles de las cosas que ella tenía en la mano.

—Parece que Mila ha hecho otro ami… Caleb, estás muy lejos, apresúrate.

— ¡Eso intento! — Gritó el chico intentando nadar hacia ella, pero sus esfuerzos de sincronizar su nado sólo lo alejaban más.

Irina intentó regresar por él pero las olas sólo la arrastraron lejos de dónde estaba. Si se acercaba más, era evidente que con la fuerza del agua ya no podría regresar, y su cara reflejaba miedo. Caleb miró su confundido gesto y se recriminó una vez más por poner en riesgo la vida de otra persona, pero lo que ambos no sabían es que Inga los estaba observando y que Ariel ya se había echado al agua a ir a por ellos.

—Sostén mi mano, te llevaré a la orilla. —Dijo Ariel llegando a Irina quién estaba más cerca.

—Yo sé nadar, ve a por él. —Indicó Irina yendo hacia Mila e Inga que ya la esperaban.

Ariel continuó su nado hacia el chico que parecía luchar por mantenerse en la superficie, pero comenzó a notar que al acercarse más, el agua comenzaba a subir de temperatura y no era algo que él estuviera haciendo.

— ¡Vete! ¡No me pasará nada!

—Pero no sabes nadar…

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Estaré bien! —Gritó el chico una vez más.

Ariel quería ignorarlo de nuevo y ayudarle, pero al acercarse más, el agua que rodeaba a Caleb parecía hervir. En ese momento no supo si fue o la sensación de algún animal espinoso y gigante bajo sus pies o por el vapor. Por instinto su cuerpo mecánicamente retrocedió, no sin antes ver como Caleb, quien segundos atrás se hundía, ahora emergía más a la superficie, sosteniéndose de una especie de picos o aletas. Incluso parecía que alguna fuerza lo arrastraba de nuevo hacia la orilla.

Ariel llegó primero con los demás. Caleb minutos después, siendo ayudado por las chicas al salir. Irina lo arrastró hacia atrás, terriblemente enfadada.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! Te dije que yo no cuidaba niños pequeños, no te metes a lo hondo si no sabes nadar. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Caleb quería contestarle con el nombre del demonio responsable, pero con su mente confundida aún no lo sabía y además su garganta tenía un poco de agua con la sensación salada que no lo dejaba en paz.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Ariel al otro chico, que comenzaba a respirar mejor.

Caleb sólo asintió.

Inga se fue refunfuñando lejos de la playa con Mila siguiéndole el paso, mientras que Irina ya envuelta en una toalla miraba como los ojos de Caleb pasaban de un extraño gris como una neblina al usual color azul que solía tener.

—Lo siento, Irina.

—Debiste decirme que no sabías nadar ¡Eso no se hace, Caleb!

—Yo…

— ¿Ahora por qué te sangra el brazo? ¡Por Zeus! —Exclamó Irina, examinando la herida.

El brazo de Caleb parecía estar normal, no tenía ninguna herida salvo una marca de garra con sangre fresca לִוְיָתָן. Era un garabateo en hebreo que Inga intentaba descifrar pero sólo recordaba leerlo como una palabra.

— ¿Enredado?

—No, "Leviatán"

—Así llaman los pescadores de aquí a la leyenda de un monstruo que vive en el mar —Recordó Ariel mirando de cerca a Caleb.

—No es un monstruo, es un demonio —Explicó Caleb lidiando a la vez con el ardor de la nueva marca que ya sabía perfectamente que cargaría toda la vida.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Ofreció Ariel.

—No, sólo quiero irme de aquí —Terminó Caleb tomándose el brazo sin esperar que lo siguieran.

—Nada me sorprende Irina, pero nunca vi algo así.

—Quizá solo quería mostrarle a Inga que no era un fraude, al parecer así de bruto es sin importar que ponga su vida en riesgo o la de los demás.

Ariel sonrió de lado.

—Así somos los hombres cuando queremos demostrar algo, tu amigo no es la excepción.

—Caleb no es mi amigo.

— No aún. Pero quizá lo pondré de condición para que me una, o al menos que nos llevemos bien y no hagamos estupideces, ahora vamos, que he tomado una decisión.

XXXXX

Después de haber discutido los términos para que Ariel se integrara al grupo, de los cuales se incluía una estancia no más de un año, remuneración por sus actividades, y una promesa al aire de llevarse de manera más civilizada entre todos, la camioneta pasó a recogerlo justo en su hogar, donde ya en la entrada, toda la familia se despedía de él.

—Era una broma, no eres un mal hermano, no quiero que te vayas.

—Bris, sé que lo decías en broma, pero no me voy por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Necesito ayudarle a mamá y papá, por nuestras hermanas y por ti.

—Si es por el dinero, yo puedo ayudarte, sabes lo buena que soy con las cuentas además soy bonita, puedo ser modelo igual que...

—No, absolutamente no. Yo lo deje por una razón y no quiero que creas que esa es la salida fácil, te necesito en la escuela.

—Pero...

—Brisa, sé que eres bonita, pero tu verdadera belleza está aquí —Señaló Ariel a la sien de su hermana.

—Ariel...

—Y yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte a llegar lejos, incluso más que yo, sé que tendrás un futuro excepcional —Terminó el rubio abrazando a su hermana quien por su carácter evitaba a toda costa llorar.

Después Mar y Coral se acercaron a él, Mar le dio el portarretrato adornado de toda su familia que hizo en la escuela y Ariel se quedó a su altura para que la niña le diera un abrazo, después dirigió su atención a Coral le dio un pequeño conejo de peluche.

— ¿Estás segura? Este es tu favorito Cori.

—Estoy segura, Señor orejas te va a cuidar.

Ariel le sonrió de medio lado y la abrazó, ambas niñas aún eran muy pequeñas para entender cuánto tiempo no verían a su hermano, pero él siempre cumplía sus promesas y si decía que volvería entonces eso era verdad.

Finalmente se dirigió a sus padres, ambos con los ojos llorosos pero en especial su padre quien parecía tener un atisbo de culpa.

—Ari, no tienes que hacer esto, siempre encontramos la forma, esta no es la excepción.

—Lo sé, pero esta es una oportunidad papá y nos puede ayudar a todos.

—Promete que te harás a un lado si corres peligro y que comerás bien ¿Vale? Te hablaré para recordarlo, así sea en la madrugada cuando tenga que hacerlo.

—Lo haré mamá, haré lo que pueda, y volveré antes de que Coral aprenda a leer, y siendo las tres tan listas no dudo que lo haga en más de un año.

La madre le sonrió y se abrazó a su esposo, quien a su vez jalo a su hijo para despedirse. Después Ariel tomó su pequeña maleta y se dirigió a los chicos quienes ya lo esperaban, sin mirar atrás para no arrepentirse y abriendo su mente a cualquier cosa que le deparará aquella extraña organización.

XXXXX

Marcus observó al trío que formarían parte de Los Protectores. Cada nuevo integrante le parecía más extraño y raro que el anterior. Primero estaba la…, la… ¡la tipa esa! ¡La sanguijuela! No recordaba el nombre de su especie ni le interesaba recordarlo, y tampoco recordaba bien su apellido, muy singular a su parecer. Odiaba a esa mujer prepotente. ¡¿Quién demonios se había creído?! Y la vergüenza que pasó por su culpa… ¡algún día se lo haría pagar con creces! Luego estaba ese imbécil de Caleb. Se creía muy listo, se creía un Tony Stark, ¡pero aquello era más que ridículo! Era bastante listo, eso no podía negarlo, pero se sobreestima demasiado. Irina…, bueno, se podría decir que en cierta manera parecía ser una chica normal y corriente, pero le daba mala espina, o como dirían algunos, yuyu mucho yuyu. Era rara, en cierta manera, y no le gustaba la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cuando ésta clavaba sus ojos en los suyos. ¡Sentía que su muerte estaba próxima! Y ahora llegaba ese rubiales con pintas de surfero de película, ¡y encima era muy inteligente, por no olvidar que podía controlar el agua!

Definitivamente…, Los Protectores iba a ser un grupo de gente rara, de bichos raros. Menos mal que no habían metido a aquel adolescente que sabía hacer truquitos baratos de magia, porque si no juraba que se tiraría de un puente…, sin cuerda…

— ¡Por Dios, para ya! ¡Me estás volviendo loca! —Exclamó de pronto Inga con muy mal humor.

La britano-francesa no aguantaba las los gruñidos y mascullaciones de su compañero. Llevaba así un largo rato y su paciencia había sobrepasado su límite. Ese tipo iba a provocar que le salieran canas antes de tiempo.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa, mujer? ¿Acaso estás en tus días? Si es así haz el favor de irte a casa mientras…

Los futuros miembros de los Protectores, así como Mila, quedaron completamente impactados luego de contemplar casi a cámara lenta cómo Inga hacía impactar su puño contra la mejilla del ex militar, tirando su enorme cuerpo al suelo. Sabían que aquella mujer tenía conocimientos de defensa y era francotiradora… ¡pero acababa de tumbar a un tipo alto, fornido, robusto, con un puñetazo! Parecía ser como David contra Goliat porque Inga era una mujer alta pero de aspecto frágil… ¡así que eso lo hacía más impresionante!

—… quiero que ella me entrene —Murmuró Ariel.

—No sabía que fueras masoquista —Murmuró Caleb—, porque tengo la sensación de que ella podría arrancarte el brazo de un jalón.

Irina y Mila decidieron apartarse un poquito de ambos varones mientras observaban a Marcus llevarse una mano a su dolorida mejilla, la cual estaba roja e hinchada. Inga no se había reprimido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, puta desgraciada?! —Exclamó el hombre echando fuego por los ojos, furioso como pocas veces.

Se puso en pie de un salto, intentando intimidar con su altura y robustez, pero Inga no se amilanó, sino que respondió al desafío.

— ¡Vuelve a decir una frase como esa, puto cerdo machista, y te arrancaré las canicas que tienes por huevos! ¡Luego cogeré ese mini lápiz que tienes por polla y te la meteré por donde nunca te brilla el sol!

Irina comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua mientras Mila se tapaba los oídos sonrojada por las últimas palabras de su amiga. Caleb grababa todo discretamente con su teléfono móvil, el cual le habían devuelto tras el reclutamiento de Ariel, mientras este pensaba cómo interponerse en la pelea antes de que algo malo realmente ocurriera. ¿Cuántas veces en una vida se puede ver a un gorila siendo desafiado por una mujer de aspecto frágil? Contando además tremendo puñetazo.

—Bueno, luego de ver éste espectáculo digno de película estadounidense… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Curioseó Caleb cruzándose de brazos luego de guardar discretamente el móvil.

—Actualmente sólo sois cuatro posibles miembros de Los Protectores, así que deberíamos buscar más.

— ¿Cuatro? ¿Dónde está el otro? —Curioseó Ariel, pues tenía entendido que sólo Caleb e Irina eran reclutas para dicho grupito de superhéroes.

—Es una dhampir y está en Inglaterra. Hasta que no oficialicemos al grupo ella se mantendrá al margen.

—Pues en ese caso busquemos al siguiente. ¿Tenéis a alguien en mente?

—Me temo que no —Negó Mila con la cabeza—. Vosotros tres habéis sido reclutados en poco tiempo, con poco margen entre cada uno, así que aún tenemos que buscar.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Me interesa la idea de buscar gente con habilidades extraordinarias. ¿Sólo buscáis de nuestro tipo o también gente más normal?

—Ambos.

— ¿Acaso te has olvidado del mago? —Intervino Inga cruzándose de brazos.

Mila ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Irina observó a ambas mujeres junto a Ariel. Aquella palabra había captado mucho la atención de ambos. Irina sabía que su parte familiar materna podría tener habilidades especiales de alguna manera similares a esta persona, por lo cual le resultaba interesante y curioso. En cuanto a Ariel...

— ¿Mago? ¿Hay un recluta con poderes mágicos? No sabía que la magia existiera. Quizás y sea en realidad un ilusionista o uno de esos auto nombrados magos que solo hacen trucos. Sólo hay que averiguar cómo lo hace y adiós "magia" —Comentó el portugués con algo de escepticismo.

Caleb enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

—Estarás de broma, ¿verdad? Tú eres capaz de manipular el agua y te sorprende que exista la magia.

—Tú pareces saber sobre ese mago y su "magia".

—Algo sé. Es español, trabaja en pequeños locales haciendo espectáculos, aunque nada grande. Fue el primero al que intentaron reclutar, pero no lo hicieron bien y el tipo salido de Harry Potter salió huyendo de nuestras dos amiguitas —Señaló a Inga y Mila mientras explicaba al rubio.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos a por él? Intentémoslo otra vez. Ésta vez no iréis vosotras dos solas. Además, quiero ver en primera persona esa "magia". Quizás y hasta revele sus trucos. Un reto interesante.

—No, déjalo. Ya tuve bastante con sentir mi muerte más cercana que nunca —Gruñó Inga recordando aquella especie de cristales afilados flotantes.

—No vendría mal intentarlo, pero como último recurso, me parece —Opinó Mila—. Hace meses que le vimos, pero es mejor dejarlo hasta que hayamos agotado el resto de posibilidades.

—Pues entonces lo mejor será seguir buscando otros, obviamente. Yo puedo ayudar —Propuso Caleb.

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo, tiene razón —Dijo Inga con obvia molestia por tener que admitir aquello, provocando una gran y burlesca sonrisa en el hombre —. Los que estamos aquí somos más que suficientes, por no contar el resto de la organización. Busquemos a otros posibles en la base.

Nadie propuso otra idea, por lo que fueron hasta un aeropuerto privado donde cogieron un avión que les esperaba rumbo a Bélgica.


End file.
